Crossover Comedy
by Siege25
Summary: Join the Siege Alliance and Muktiversal Saviours as they embark on comedic adventures! Rated M for safety with this comedy!
1. Glitched Crossover Chaos Pt 1

A/N: This is a series that will have the characters of both Siege Alliance and Multiversal Saviours be in parodies of the videos that Supermarioglitchy4 has made, in order to bring out their potential for comedy.

The title of these shenanigans? It's... 'Glitched Crossover Chaos!'

And first episode is 'Master Of The Kart', based off 'R64: Stupid Mario Kart' by the original and godly creator, SMG4!

* * *

 _Over the hills, on the very famous Mario Circuit... The Teletubbies has come out to play..._

Right on the centre of the road, were the four beings that were known as the Teletubbies, the red Po, the yellow Lala, the green Dipsy, and the purple Tinky Winky, as they were frolicking right along the road.

Well, at least, until several karts blindsided them, and slammed them all right into a large mound of dirt and grass, with their legs sticking out, and wiggling for escape.

Right on pursuit was Antonio the Hedgehog, riding a blue Nostalgia-1, with Sonic's insignia on the centre of the hood, after Bison, who was driving a Flame Flyer, with the Shadaloo emblem on the wings of the kart.

Bison only turns around, before smiling evilly.

"Fool! You dare chase after me, !?" Bison cackled, before he then produced a Bob-omb. "Taste defeat, meddlesome hedgehog!"

He then throws it at Antonio, who managed to swerve to the right, to avoid the impending blast the sentient bomb created, before then righting himself behind .

"Damn, you're good!" Antonio replied, before he then hit a Item Box. "But I ain't going to just give up like that, Bison!"

The item box cycled through the various items, before landing on a chibi version of Heiwa, who appeared in Antonio's hand, looking around all confused, as Antonio was shocked by the result as well.

"S-Seriously!? This has to be a joke!" Antonio stuttered, before he then sighed. "No matter, any item gotta do in this kind of situation. GO MY PRETTY FOX!"

Antonio threw the cartoony chibi fox-girl into a long lob, as the mini Heiwa was bugging out with eyes as white and round as dinner plates, and screaming all the way, before she landed onto Bison's face, clinging onto it tightly in fear.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Bison roared, as he clawed to try and get off the hinderance on his head. "You accursed pincushion, I'll pay you back for this if it's the last thing I do-"

Bison managed to barely claw off Heiwa, and threw her aside, as the fox-girl disappeared in a mist of white, only to find himself having drove over the hills, and right into the edge of the map, where landmines were set. Thousands of them.

"Shit." Bison muttered, before he was sent flying sky-high from a massive explosion, that Antonio turned to see.

"Well, better luck next time!" Antonio taunted his defeated rival, before he then noticed a sign pointing to a ramp off-road. "Oooo... A shortcut! I need the lead now!"

Antonio then rode up the ramp, and was about to fly onto the opposite ramp, only to bounce off something invisible, as it shimmered to reveal a camouflaged wall.

Antonio's Nostalgia-1, although merely dazed from the impact, was flipped upside-down on the ground, crushing the hedgehog heavily, as Gus was trying to beat down the metal fences that were barricading the two sides of the gap, with his red-tinted Royal Racer.

"Oh, COME ON!" Gus shouted. "Who did this!? This isn't fair at all!"

The perpetrator was just resting on the edge of the entry ramp, as it was revealed to be Juri Han, driving a customised purple Mach Bike.

"Feh. Morons!" Juri snickered. "Well, that's two nuisances down. Time to get back to winning this race once and for all!"

She then backed off the ramp, and continued down the course, while staring at the screen with her artificial eye, the Feng-Shui Engine glowing, while her SFIV theme plays.

However, Heiwa, who was driving a Concerto with white fox-ears on the bonnet, and the silver symbol of a fox head, was smashing into two aligned trees, trying to get herself out, as she was groaning.

"Come on... Come on..." Heiwa said, before the tree in front of her broke, and fell onto the track, as Heiwa sweat-dropped. "Oops?"

Juri, who was still doing the same taunt from before, failed to notice the tree, as her bike slammed into the tree, as she screamed, before face-planing on the asphalt, while Heiwa drove over her for extra insult, and saying 'Yes!'

However, the fox-girl was blown off the track by a Bullet Bill, as it reformed to show Siege riding his Wild Wing, with the 'SA' symbol of Siege Alliance on the front of the car, as he was wearing a smug expression.

"Victory shall be mine! So close, and I shall be crowned a victor of the first televised race!" Siege cried out with a whoop.

However, he then noticed Alison parking right beside a tree, with her outside of her Rapide bike, and trying to take a break. Siege, curious of what she's doing, brakes backwards in order to meet up with his lover.

"Hey, Alison." Siege asked in a polite tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing. You guys were at each other's throats for so long, that I was beginning to wonder when you guys would complete your 3 laps." Alison shrugged.

Siege, realising the fact, only sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Not my fault, Yukari and Strange suggested we have Frantic items, and look what has happened."

"Well, you're forgiven, Siege." Alison smiled. "And one more thing, Siege. Come closer."

Siege does so, before he then sees that Alison's smile was a sly one, as a item box appeared above her, showing a Bob-omb.

"I NEED SOME THRILLS! NOW..." Alison yelled with excitement, before she then dropped the Bob-omb in her hand, and pulled out the key. "YYYYOOOOOOLLLLOOOO!"

"ALISON, WHAT THE FUC-" Siege was going to say, before the two of them were engulfed in a explosion that sent them flipping in the air, and landing on the road, face-down, while Alison shakily lifted a arm with thumbs-up, and groaning 'Worth it...'

Meanwhile, Yukari and Doctor Strange were on a Lakitu cloud, observing the race, and they were not pleased.

"Well, that wasn't a good idea on second thoughts." Strange intoned. "Where's Richard? I can't seem to see him on the tracks."

"Well..." Yukari said, before they were interrupted by a black Standard Kart M dashing around the course and area at a fast speed, with absolutely no control whatsoever.

"YUKARI, YOU GODDAMN ANCIENT HAG!" Richard, the driver of said kart roared, over the wind he was accumulating from the ludricrious speed he was going. "I HHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEE YYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

"You really need to have some restraint, Madame Yukari." Strange replied. "What can we do? So far, every race has ended in a disastrous situation like this. At least let Richard have a fair chance to prove himself."

"Fiiiinnnneeee..." Yukari whined. "I won't sabotage his kart for the next few races, but this better lead to something interesting."

"How about... we try a battle royale?" Strange suggested. "It would be a nice change of pace. After all, we are following the theme of Mario Kart here."

"Oh, you've just got me something good." Yukari smiled, before she turned to the racers. "Alright, you people. Next round's going to be a battle royale, so prepare for some justified destruction!"

She then snapped her fingers, sending the racers to the next course.

* * *

After some preparations or so, the racers found themselves in the middle of the Block Plaza battle course from Mario Kart Wii, as Yukari and Strange lowered themselves.

"This time, we're participating in a balloon battle." Yukari announced. "Whoever can prevent their balloons from popping from the relentless assault of item attacks will be victorious! Happy hunting~"

The starting klaxons sound, as the balloons sprout out of the back of each of the racer's vehicles, until there are three of them each, before the final klaxon signalled the start, as they all dispersed their own way, to get items to fire at their opponents.

Richard drifted with his kart, before he mini-boosted right into a item-box, as Richard looked up to watch the item box roll, landing on three red shells, as the young saviour smiled gratefully.

Soon he noticed a vehicle zoom past him, before he then fired off the three red shells periodically to avoid the invulnerablity of being hit cancelling the other hits. However, it was revealed to be Heiwa, who was flipped again and again by the shells, before the final one sent her flying, as she was crying.

"I HATE YOU, ONNNNIIIII-CCCHHHHAAAAANN!" Heiwa whined, as she was sent flying, and Richard paled.

"Oh god, Rachel is going to kill me if she finds I did this on purpose!" Richard wheezed in fear.

Meanwhile, Antonio managed to hit a item box, and get a Golden Boost Shroom, much to the enjoyment of the hedgehog

"OOOHHH YES!" Antonio whooped. "Let's do this!"

Soon, he repeatedly abuses the boost shroom, as he goes flying across the entire course.

Below him, Juri managed to hit a item box. "Come on, you damn box, give me something to wipe the other weaklings off the board!" She hissed.

However, the item box landed on a single banana.

"Are you fucking with me!?" Juri roared, before she then plucked the item box off the top of her head, and shook it repeatedly to re-roll it, as it lands on a coin, leading to Juri wearing a 'Are you kidding me!?' face.

She then shakes the box again, to get a Panzerschreck rocket-launcher. "Now that's something that I deserve!" She laughs, before she then takes the Panzershreck, and blow a passing Bison right into the air, with all of his balloons shredded from the attack.

However, Gus just passes by the corner, as Ridin' from Krayzie Bone play, as Gus gives Juri a determined stare.

"Awww... Another fool who wants to die!" Juri taunted, before raising her rocket-launcher at Gus. "Time for you to die!"

Juri fires off the rocket, but Gus manages to use the palm of his hand to stop the tip of the rocket, as Gus then throws it back at Juri like a javelin, defeating her.

"You don't mess with me!" Gus shouted. "I did it! Now that's something that deserves being in the books!"

However, Gus was taken out by Antonio's vehicle smashing his, sending the fire-user right out of the arena. Antonio was still shouting 'GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTER!', before his boost ran out, just as he was pointed out of the arena, sending the hedgehog to the same demise as his victim.

Richard manages to find Alison stuck on a corner, with her centre of gravity on the ledge of the corner, as she was cursing. And Richard already had a item to use.

"Richard, what are you doing here!?" Alison asked.

"I just got one thing to say, Alison." Richard said, before he whipped out a pistol from the item box. "Long. Live. The. King."

Richard then blew off the 3 balloons off Alison's kart, eliminating her from the game, just as her kart fell off the ledge and right into the hole in the centre of the platform.

He then drove down, before he saw Siege on the opposite side of the stage.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to end this, Siege, eh? Just you and me." Richard intoned, before he summoned a joust lance. "BRING IT ON!"

Siege does the same, as they dash at each other, before Heiwa appears on the seat of her kart, which she managed to eject, with a single balloon barely hanging on her back.

"Surprise, I ain't done yet!" Heiwa squealed, before she then used her item box, which was a banana peel launcher. "And I have something to give you meanies to chew on!"

She then fires off the launcher rapidly, scattering the entire centre with banana peels, as Siege and Richard slip again and again, as their balloons are popped with each slip.

"I did it! I won-" Heiwa cried with joy, before Richard's kart knocked her seat back, and slammed her over a banana peel that broke her last balloon. "Aw."

Yukari only clutches her face with her right hand, as Strange only sighs at the draw.

"People are going to get bored of this, if every race we do results in DNFs and draws." Yukari replied.

"And we have this trophy to give to the winner. If they win a race that is." Strange replies, holding a golden trophy with a steering wheel on top of it.

"You know what. The standard modes are too boring." Yukari spoke heatedly. "There's only one thing to do. Time for the real entertainment to take the spotlight. Strange, cue the CUSTOMS."

Strange is shocked by the statement. "Surely you're not going to spoil the tradition of karting with such warped method!?" Strange asked in horror.

"No can do, Doctor. I ain't going to let the first cup flop because of their inability to kart properly." Yukari answered back. "It's time for a BOSS BATTLE."

* * *

The contestants find themselves in a circular forest arena, with the arena being stripped to the bare dirt for the tracks, and in the centre is a large pool of quicksand.

Yukari and Strange descend in their Lakitu cloud.

"Alright, this one's simple enough." Yukari explained. "Kill the boss, and you all win the prize. And extra bonus for whoever lands the finishing blow."

"But who's the boss?" Gus asked. "I have a feeling that this won't be a walk in the park."

"Why don't you look up first, Gus?" Yukari asked with a wry smile.

Suddenly, from the skies above, a more powerful version of Minion's tank from the Twisted Metal series drops from above, loaded with twin solar-beam cannons, a large frontal hatch for a large weapon, and spiked wheels, as well a batch of balloons for its representation of health. Just as soon as it lands, a familiar green-haired figure pops out of the top hatch.

"Yuuka!?" Richard spoke in surprise, when he saw the guardian of Gensokyo's Sun Garden appear.

"Oh, hello Richard." Yuuka spoke in a sweet tone. "Yukari promised me some thrills if I would be the boss of this game-mode. By the way, just because I like you more than anyone else doesn't mean I'm going to go any easier on you!"

"Well, it seems that this opponent is... eccentric." Bison said. "No matter, I will crush you, green maniac."

Yuuka then goes back into the tank, as the tank jumps right into the air, despite its heavy weight, right at the gathered group, and the music suddenly changes to a heavy-metal remix of 'Faint Dream~ Inanimate Dream' by Jun.A, to match the atmosphere.

"Everybody dodge!" Siege cried out, as the various challengers separated from each other.

Yuuka then appears out of her tank, as she suddenly grabs one of the solar beam cannons, and fires off a few searing blasts of yellow beams at the fleeing combatants, before she then hears a cry.

"FOR MOBIUSSSSSSS!" Antonio cried, as he wielded a red-shell, and threw it at Yuuka's tank, causing one of its balloons to pop. "Defeated now, Yuuka!?"

She merely scoffs at the hedgehog, before she then does a 180-degree spin, and fires both cannons rapidly at Antonio, blowing him right into the quicksand pit, eliminating him, as a Lakitu retrieves him with a strong fishing-rod.

"We need to work together! It's the only way we can beat her-" Gus tried to say, before Bison sped past him.

"Behold my power!" Bison roared, as he has the Triple Green Shells swirling around him.

Yuuka only chuckles lightly, before she then revs up the engine of the tank, before then charging right into Bison, crushing his Green Shells and sending him flipping right into the pit, leaving only six combatants left.

Yuuka immediately used her remaining momentum to send a unaware Alison right into the pit.

"NO! ALISON!" Siege cried, before he then pulled out a Golden Boost-Shroom, and screamed in rage. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU DAMN BITCH!"

Siege rapidly abused the boost, trying to snatch off every single balloon off Yuuka's tank, only to be foiled when the tank stopped, and wedged itself into the ground, as a large umbrella sprouted from the front of the tank, causing Siege to bounce off the umbrella and into the pit.

"SSHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTT!" Siege cried as he was dragged out of the arena by a Lakitu.

Yuuka's tank was hit three times, causing three more of its balloons to disappear, causing Yuuka to turn around to see who did it, and was met by a cheering Juri.

"How do you like that, you flower-fucking bitch!?" Juri taunted Yuuka.

It turned out to be a big mistake, when the sides of Yuuka's tank opened to reveal 4 more sets of solar-beam cannons, all pointed at Juri.

"Nobody calls me that, you petty insect." Yuuka hissed in a vile tone. "NOW DIE!"

Juri was sent flying so high that the Lakitu that tried to catch her was knocked off by the sheer momentum of the flying woman.

"It's just you and us, Gus and Heiwa..." Richard spoke in a uneasy tone. "What items do you have?"

"I have a Blue Shell. The description does say it does extra damage to the boss if you get it." Gus replied.

"I got a Fire Flower. That should teach the mean lady some manners when I hit her again and again with it!" Heiwa spoke with a bold tone.

"I wasn't lucky enough to get a Star. Then again, it won't do much against the boss." Richard said. "I've got a Piranha Plant. I just need you to be in front so that I can keep on hitting her while you guys fire at her. This is it, we can kill her in one go, or its curtains for us!"

Soon, the three survivors run at Yuuka, as they utilised their items, slowly whitting down Yuuka's balloons to only a few.

However, just as they were about to finish her off, the frontal hatch of the tank slowly opens, revealing twin pink umbrellas, as Richard pales.

"Oh... FUCK US!" Richard was about to say, before the three of them were sent flying by a Double Spark courtesy of Yuuka, who came out of her tank after her special attack.

"My my, that was a good fight. I actually was forced to be serious for a moment." Yuuka said. "Ah well, that's all of it done."

Yukari is sighing repeatedly at the abysmal performance, while Strange is trying to comfort her.

"Three times, Strange." Yukari spoke with anger. "No, actually, nine times we get a draw. I swear to god that if the next mode doesn't get a winner, I'm cancelling all plans for future cups. I am NOT humiliating myself with such a display!"

"What kind of mode is that?" Strange asked, curious of what Yukari has planned.

"Something that is akin to Capture the Flag. And this one allows no draws. This WILL have a winner, whether they will want to be one or not!" Yukari replied.

* * *

The contestants found themselves within the Human Village in Gensokyo, except it has been expanded greatly compared to the real one.

"Alright, this one's a simple one." Yukari announced to her contestants. "All you have to do, is send my dear little Chen to her destination."

Chen waves at the screen, sitting on a bench, waving her legs back and forth.

"The destination in mind?" Yukari said. "I want you to send her to the Human Village's school. Too bad I placed you far away from it. Feel free to fight over it, you'll have plenty of road to do that on. AND BEGIN!"

Yukari pulls out a klaxon and sounds it, before she hops back into her sukima.

Just as soon as the starting horn sounded, the competitors rushed at Chen immediately, scaring the young nekomata girl, and sending her flying into the air.

She soon lands in the grasp of Antonio, who catches her bridal-style.

"I got you, little Chen!" Antonio assured the little cat-girl. "Now, let's blow this joint-"

However, his car gets flipped by Bison's kart bashing into his, as Chen flew up again, into his hands.

"Hahaha... Don't worry, little girl. As long as you don't struggle, you'll be fine." Bison said.

Chen was afraid of Bison, and nodded slowly and quietly, as she just curled up to protect herself.

Alison, noticing that Bison has got Chen, immediately revs up her engines to get over to where Bison is, causing the dictator to turn to the lady, who pulled out a rocket launcher, and shot it under Bison's car, flipping it over, and sending Chen into Alison's hands, who placed the nekomata on the passenger seat.

"Alison... What is going on...?" Chen asked, a little frightened. "Why is everyone being mean to each other?"

"It's a competition. Sorry, Chen. I'll do my best to ensure you'll be safe." Alison replied with a sigh.

Alison managed to round a corner towards the school, only to be rammed by Antonio, who immediately did a fast switch of Chen and a Bob-omb, before Alison knew what was going on.

"Adios, Alison!" Antonio taunted her, before he drove off.

"Antonio! I swear that I'll get you for this-" Alison roared, before she heard the sizzling fuse of the Bob-omb beside her. "Oh, fuck me."

Her car was sent flying over the village, setting her back by a lot, possibly eliminating her from the race.

Juri immediately swerved behind Antonio, preparing to strike and take Chen from him.

"I'll be taking that girl, hedgehog-" Juri was about to say, before she was nudged aside by Bison. "Oi, back off, Bison! She's mine, you damn oaf!"

"NO! She will be mine to take for victory!" Bison retorted back.

Gus also managed to enter the sideways pile-up, as he ended up on Bison's left.

"I won't let you two take her so easily!" Gus yelled.

"Hang on, Chen! I'll save you!" Heiwa cried, as she rammed into the pile-up as well.

Soon the pile-up loosened up, as the drivers chased after Antonio, although Heiwa was still stuck on the right side of the road, just as Remiu, happy and holding a large box of donations in her hands.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! HELP! HEEEELLLPPP!" Heiwa cried out, as she tried to turn away from the shrine maiden, only to flip her over, and send her donation box right into the gaping entrance of a furnace.

Reimu managed to land back on her feet, but she then looked at her empty hands, and the burning box in the furnace, and then her hands, before her hands clenched with such might that her knuckles were white to the bone, and her face was on par of a hanyuu mask, as she pulled out the 'Fantasy Seal' spell-card, and then some amulets with the kanji for 'Kill' in black on them.

She then darted right at the group, casting Fantasy Seal on the clustered group.

"What the-" Gus tried to say, before he saw the infuriated Shrine Maiden. "Oh FUCK! CRAZY MIKO 6'O'CLOCK!"

He was then prompted smashed by the gigantic balls of energy that was Fantasy Seal, which left him in a smoking heap on the ground, with his kart disintergrated by the angry magic.

"I... gak... hope Richard... is fine... khhh..." Gus coughed, as he watched Reimu continue to chase after the remaining perpetrators.

Richard managed to enter the main area, as he swerved like crazy to avoid the pedestrians in his way.

"OUT MY FUCKING WAY! OUT OF MY FUCKING WAAAAYYYYY!" Richard roared with rage.

He then entered the main road, before he saw Reimu just in front of him, before he then paled.

"NO NO NOPE NO NO NOPE NOPE NOPE." Richard cried out in a fearful voice. "I am NOT dealing with her!"

Juri managed to avoid the various magic orbs trying to destroy her, and managed to bike right up to the hood of Antonio's car, and take Chen.

However, Antonio snatched her back, and the two of them were locked in a endless cycle of snatching the nekomata off each other, before Reimu's Fantasy Seal orbs flew over them, and smashed them both to oblivion, and sending a screaming Chen into the air, right into Siege's back-seat.

"Yes yes YES!" Siege cried out. "I got her! I GOT HER!"

Siege was just in view of the school, before Marisa, on the other hand was handling her faulty Hakkero, and trying to fix it.

"Stupid Hakkero. Why of all times, you have to be buggy now!?" Marisa cursed, before she then lowered it. "Alright, again. MASTER SPARK!"

Much to the witch's surprise, the Hakkero burst into a rainbow beam of destruction, that was aimed at Siege, causing the soldier to scream, as it sent his kart flying, and Chen through the window of Keine's class, as she planted right onto the wall, sliding down painfully.

Strange came down with Yukari from the clouds, as the competitors, in their various conditions, came over to the school to hear the results.

Yukari had her head down, and was eerily silent, as Strange was worried.

"Uh, we have a winner, I think?" Strange said. "Since the last person to have Chen was Siege, he wins by default."

"WOO! EAT IT, RICHARD!" Siege said.

"Uh, Strange, what about Reimu? Did something happen?" Richard asked, as Heiwa immediately perked up, and was trying to keep calm.

Before there could be any reply, Yukari's cold voice rang.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Chen." Yukari spat each other, as if they were made of dripping acid. "You will pay for this, OH YOU WILL PAY!"

Soon the contestants were whisked right into Yukari's sukima dimension, as Yukari was standing on a super-armoured mobile fortress, with no balloons attached.

"You want to play more, huh?" Yukari said with crazy and rageful eyes. "New mode. Survival. Winner gets to live. But I don't think there will be one."

Soon, the weapons of the fortress begin to warm up to prepare their attacks onto the helpless competitors.

"We're doomed..." Richard said.

Soon, the cries of death and suffering were heard only inside Yukari's pocket dimension, as well as her crazy and unbridled laugher and insanity.

But this would be the last straw for one of the competitors. And that was Siege.

All he wanted out of this was a relaxing fun time with friends...

And Yukari ruined that.

So, by his sheer strength alone, everyone who had died at the hands of Yukari was revived, including Siege himself...

But then Siege went Ultra Saiyan 2, and boy... HE. WAS. PISSED.

"YOU. GOD. DAMNED. OLD. HAG." Siege spat in cold words of rage. "ALL I FUCKING WANTED WAS A PEACEFUL GOOD TIME WITH FRIENDS. BUT NOOOO. YOU HAD TO COME IN AND MAKE IT _YOUR_ IDEA OF FUN. AND CHEN WAS NOT HURT SIMPLY BECAUSE OF ME! CHEN WAS HURT BECAUSE OF MARISA AND HER STUPID MACHINE! BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE."

"S-S-S-Siege!? Wh-what the hell is-?" Allison started.

"ZIP IT." Siege spat at his own wife before returning attention to Yukari.

"Um... sorry Yukari, you're on your own." Strange said as he disappeared.

"TIME TO PLAY, YUKARI." Siege said with a smile that made Sonic exe's look sane.

Yukari only glances at Siege with emotionless eyes, before she then scoffs before then gapping her entire mobile fortress away, as she then summons a gap, and pulls out her own personal katana.

"Come, I'll teach you what it means to fight someone who bends reality with a single whim." Yukari intoned.

Richard then notices what would happen, before he then immediately grabbed every single other contestant, and threw them into a sukima.

"Enjoy yourselves, because WE'RE THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Richard cried out hurriedly, as he left with his own sukima, not caring for any consequences that will happen.

* * *

 _Soon after..._

Yukari and Siege tumbled out of a sukima, both of them being bruised and injured all over, with Yukari burnt in so many places, and Siege having many gashes across his body. They fell onto their backs, defeated.

"Uuuggghhh... You know, Siege... You're getting closer to being able to handle the job of protecting a entire multiverse." Yukari moaned. "It actually was a fight that I would have lost."

"Yeah... But that doesn't mean that I'm forgiving you for everything that you have done to turn this entire thing into your amusement." Siege spoke in huffs.

"And I feel bad for snapping about what happened to Chen." Yukari muttered. "Truce, Siege?"

"Truce..." Siege replied back, as they both fell unconscious.


	2. Being Dorkly Pt 1

A/N: Since Xovercreator did the last comedy for this story, it's time for me to bring my own funny YouTuber into the mix, Dorkly!

Disclaimer: None of these scenarios based on Dorkly's videos are my idea. All content used in her belongs to their owners, including OCs like Heiwa and Richard, who belong to Xovercreator.

Scenario 1: Mega Man X charged Too Much…

We see Mega Man X firing at the common enemy who ducks to protect himself from X's shots. Frustrated, X begins to charge a shot.

"Haha! You suck man! Even that won't help you!" The enemy said.

2 hours later…

The charge shot is massive now, as the enemy comes out of his shell for a bit.

"Um, buddy? You gonna release that thing now? I think it's ready to-" He starts, as then the shot gets REALLY big. "HOLY SHIT THAT SHOT IS MASSIVE! YOU NEED TO FIRE THAT THING NOW!"

X does… but the enemy had his shield protect him.

"You suck dude! Haha!" He said, but then turned around. "Whoa… that thing is still going!"

The scene switches to Siege and Richard fighting on a Street Fighter II stage, Richard just having blocked Siege's Shoryuken.

"Umm… is there supposed to be a giant ball of death heading for us?" Siege asked Richard.

"No… why?" Richard replied.

"Oh no reaso-" Siege started, before he and Richard were hit by X's shot.

FIN

Scenario 2: If Dr. Wily had 2 Assistants

Siege and Richard soon walked in to see Dr. Wily… working out? Actually, his machine was.

"Hey, Dr. Wily, can we talk?" Siege started.

"Oh yeah sure Siege, sure Richard, just let me finish these reps. Flexing my pecs!" Wily said as he then finished and jumped from his control panel. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just your robots." Richard said, before slapping Dr. Wily on the head. "THEY FUCKING SUCK YOU OLD BASTARD!"

"Ow!" Wily shouted in pain. "Listen, Richard, Siege, you two are great assistants, but I'm the scientist, THE BRILLIANT SCIENTIST!"

"What kind of scientist are you!? Why did you make robots with fatal weaknesses to each other?" Siege started out. "First there's Heat Man, who's weak to Bubble Man, who's weapon is BUBBLES might I politely add! Then there's Metal Man, who's blades should hurt anyone, but they hurt Bubble Man twice as much for some reason!"

"My weapon is Bubbles… isn't that enough?" Bubble Man said before the shield enemy walked up to Siege and Richard.

"Siege! Richard! Mega Man just killed assistant Poison Man!" He said.

"Poison Man? FUCKING Poison Man!? WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE POISON MAN!?" Richard outraged.

Wily shrugged.

"Oh my God, this is so damned stupid. If you're SO great at exploiting weaknesses, make a robot that MEGA MAN is weak to!" Richard said.

"Hm… that could work." Wily said.

We see Mega Man then run in face-to-face with Wily.

"Wily, I will stop yo-" Mega Man started, before getting killed by a shot.

"Great work…" Wily said, before turning to a suited up Siege and suited up Richard. "GUN MAN 1 AND 2!"

"Just doing our job, Dr. Wily." Richard said with a smirk.

"Hey, what kind of scientist are you anyways?" Siege asked.

"Oh, I'm a gynecologist. A TERRIBLE GYNECOLOGIST!" Wily answered.

FIN

Scenario 3: Sonic Should Be Careful About Who he Saves… or Should He?

Sonic just freed a squirrel who was now his partner, who at first didn't want to be saved from the robotic suit of armor. We see Sonic and said squirrel running around until Sonic meets another enemy.

"Aw man… I don't wanna make the same mistake again!" Sonic said.

"Come on dude, pop it. What's the worst thing that could happen?" The squirrel said.

"You're right. YOU'RE RIGHT!" Sonic said. He then jumped on the enemy, and the explosion sent a certain silver kitsune flying out of it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow…" She said as she rolled for a moment.

"Wow… that's a new animal." Sonic said.

"You're telling me." The squirrel agreed.

"I… I'm free!? HAHA! I'M FREE!" The young Kitsune girl shouted in glee as she tackled Sonic and kissed him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa! Whoa! I don't even know you!" Sonic said as he pushed the girl off.

"Oh right, I'm Heiwa! And thank you again! Now I can be free! I'm going home now! Bye!" Heiwa said, ever so excited to leave as she dashed away.

"Huh… guess some animals want to be saved." Sonic said.

FIN

Scenario 4: Why Mario and Call of Duty are Basically the Same

Mario walks in to the house, and sees Luigi playing Call of Duty.

"Hey-a Luigi! Ugh, are you playing a-Call of Duty?" Mario said.

"Yeah, so?" Luigi said.

"Ugh, that game is so old. It's just-a bang bang bang, it's-a mindless violence!" Mario said as he kicked a shell he got from the closet out of the house, as distant screaming in horror was heard.

"Well, tell that to Richard, Siege, Heiwa, and Segek." Luigi said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, those four play this too?" Mario said.

"Yeah. They all gave it a 100% on Rotten-a Mushrooms." Luigi said.

"Hey, What's the difference between Rotten Peaches and-a Rotten Mushrooms anyways?" Mario said.

"Rotten Peaches is-a movies, Rotten Mushrooms is games." Luigi said nonchalantly.

"Right, right, anyways. They just add new gimmicks with every game! Like a new feature makes an entirely new game." Mario stated.

"But what if people like our four friends Siege, Richard, Heiwa, and Segek prefer the old way instead of trying new ways to run the game?" Luigi asked.

"I doubt that'll-" Mario started before finding the Polterguster 3000 and a Tanooki Suit in the closet. "Huh, so that's where those went." Mario then threw them back in the closet. "People like it when a game tries new avenues and shakes it up a little."

"Well I think it's fun. Say, where are you going?" Luigi said as he saw Mario about to leave and paused the game.

"Oh, I gotta go save-a Peach from Bowser again." Mario said.

"Can I a-come with you?" Luigi asked.

"Sure! If you pay me-a sixty dollars!" Mario said.

"Oh, ok… I'll stop-a by the pawn shop." Luigi said.

FIN

So here we go! A chapter of a SMG4 episode and a chapter of 4 Dorkly shorts! Tell me what you think in the Reviews please! And please give credit to Xovercreator for his characters and first chapter work!


	3. Glitched Crossover Chaos Pt 2

A/N: Hey, it's Xovercreator here, with a new Glitched Crossover Chaos installment!

The episode name is 'The Smash 5 Trials', based off the SMG4 video with the same name!

Disclaimer: OCs belong to their respective authors, characters to their own franchises!

* * *

In Eientei...

Inside the upper games room of the mansion, Kaguya, Richard, Siege and Inujon were playing Smash Wii U's Smash Tour, as they were in the middle of a game.

"Bwahahaha!" Richard cried hysterically "Behold, Fox with high Arm levels! I like to see you ward off my beam spam! Suck it! I'll just simply just dodge each and every attack you all make on me, and then Smash you all to oblivion-"

Richard's Fox character was launched by Siege, who was using Little Mac, with a reasonable Speed and Attack level.

"Not if my current stats have to say about it!" Siege smirked. "Can't touch this!"

Siege then proceeded to knock out Kaguya's Peach and Inujon's Mario without much difficulty, as Little Mac's Knockout traits and his high Attack level made him a one-shot wonder, although Kaguya was last to fall with her high Defence level. As the results of the current battle were announced, Richard only slumped back.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkkk..." Richard cursed sluggishly. "I should have stopped you from using the Riki Trophy item... If only then, you wouldn't be so broken..."

"Hey, them's the breaks, Richard. You just had some bad luck. I bet that in vanilla Smashing, you and I would be on fair grounds." Siege comforted his friend.

"Aw... that's really nice of you, Siege... Thanks for comforting my sweet boy." Kaguya smiled, before it turned demonic. "But don't expect me to not pay you back ten-fold for wasting my favourite character so easily."

"Woah... She's really into this game, eh?" Inujon asked.

"Heh, this is just the intermission. I'll make my comeback, and it's be so damn worth it!" Richard cried out.

However, before the game could proceed to the next round, there was vibrating coming from Richard's pockets.

"Hang on, pause the game." Richard called out to the others, as he pulled out his smartphone, and checked it, as it had a simple message alert.

Meet me at Final Destination Melee. Bring Siege with you, we need you as extra judges for the influx of newcomers for Smash 5. .

There was a flaming Smash logo below the message, as Richard's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped.

"Ho...ly... SHIT!" Richard cried out, as the other three players turned to face him.

"What is it, Richard?" Siege asked.

"Is there another incident that we need to solve?" Kaguya asked.

"Has something to be celebrated come up?" Inujon asked.

"Siege, we have struck gold. PURE FUCKING GOLD!" Richard shouted with pure joy. "We're going to be the judges of the next Smash tournament's contestants!"

"OH HELL YEAH!" Siege roared with a fist pumped up.

"Congrats! I bet Master Hand must really honour you as guest fighters, if you're selected for that honour!" Inujon congratulated the selected duo.

"I'm so happy for you, Richard! Hope you enjoy your experience, because I would die over and over again for a single opportunity like that!" Kaguya said.

"Thank you both." Richard said. "Siege, let's get this show on the road!"

The group then dressed themselves in their Smash outfits, as Richard was dressed in his black coat and jeans, with Heaven's Will on his back, and Siege was dressed in his soldier's uniform, except he had his favourite assault rifle on his back.

"See ya soon, Kaguya and Inujon!" Richard said, as he jumped through a sukima with Siege.

* * *

At the Final Destination Melee stage...

The entire stage was filled with Smashers, with the regular Smashers having a chat with each other, Little Mac practising his boxing, with Doc Louis cheering him on, and Rosalina giving Lucas some good tips as a mothers, and Game and Watch using his Chef move to throw black and white food at Wario, who is trying to eat them all.

"Ahahaha! Thanks a lot, sucker!" Wario cackled, as he continued to take G&W's food.

Richard soon came out of the sukima, with Siege behind him, as he jump-kicked Wario in the head, sending him smashing on the side.

"Ah, Wario, always the dirtbag you usually are, eh?" Siege said, as he got up. "Consider this karma for what you have done to the more innocent Smashers."

"Oww..." Wario groaned. "Not you again..."

"Hey, hey!" Richard cried out, as he waved at the other Smashers. "So nice to meet you all once again, fellow Smashers!"

They all turned to the new arrivals.

"Oh boy, it's Richard and Siege!" Mario said.

"It's been so long since we have seen you two participating in the tournaments!" Nana, the pink Ice Climber, exclaimed, before her brother Popo added his words to them. "Yeah, where have you guys been?"

"Been doing all kinds of stuff, fellow Smashers." Richard replied. "Besides, let me guess, you're all going to be helping the judging of the newcomers?"

"Yeah. I'm still anxious about the newcomers." Olimar spoke, as it was translated by his suit and helmet, while he was tending to his Pikmin. "Last time, some of them weren't really nice."

"Hey, watch it, little one. You don't want to be at the receiving end of my guns." Bayonetta warned Olimar, who shrinked away. "I take it you two have done a lot of naughty but thrilling things while you were gone? Shame that some of these girls here don't have a sense of danger and adrenaline."

Zelda only sighs, and rolls her eyes at Bayonetta, while Samus took off her helmet.

"Ah, hello, Samus." Siege asked. "How's Falcon treating you these days?"

"Much better than what those webcomics portrayed our relations as." Samus said, as she hung a hand over Captain Falcon. "He's a good guy. We never did anything that neither of us would stand to hate, and he may be a show-off, but he's my show-off and so far, he's as powerful as he claims. I think I'm getting used to him."

"Oh yeah... She really showed me the REAL moves." Falcon said with a toothy smile. "After all, I revel myself in the thrill of fighting such exhilarating battles over so many places."

"Good to hear you two are getting along well." Richard asked Little Mac. "Sup, Mac, how's your training these days?"

"Pretty good. I feel like that I could run another round with Sandman, and certainly give him a bruising." Little Mac. "Turns out Smashing is much better training than simple shadow-boxing. I get to use all of my moves, and I expose myself to a variety of different attacks. Straights, kicks, hooks, slams, projectiles, the people here have the lot. And it's satisfying to find another sport, even if it is only fictional to others, to earn my fame in!"

"Attaboy, Little Mac, keep it up, and you'll become champion one day!" Doc Louis cheered his trainee on.

"Well, you'll have to outpace our growth then, and mix up your moveset, because I already can find a way to make your combo ineffective!" Richard replied.

Siege was looking for Link, before he came onto Link in his Breath of the Wild incarnation.

"Link, that's you?" Siege asked, as Link turned to face him. "Why do you look so... outlandish and feminine?"

"Well, it's a long story. A REALLY long story." Link replied. "It has a lot of flashbacks, travelling, Guardian Beasts, and shadow monsters."

"Wow. I can't wait to hear this one." Siege replied. "Richard would have missed you."

"I'm sure that he'll be fine without me. Hell, I only went out for training for a few days, and everything happened within those days, starting from waking up in a damn chamber!" Link exclaimed.

"Ouch." Siege hissed.

Soon, Master Hand materialised from the top of the arena.

"Alright. Everyone is here? Good." Master Hand called out. "Thank you all for coming to supervise the Smash 5 Trials."

"No problems, big guy!" Sonic called out. "It's our pleasure!"

"Thank you, Sonic. Thanks to a announcement for a new Smash, we will have to deal with the bone-crushing influx of new arrivals." Master Hand answered back, before he then lowered his voice to say "Damn non-Smash fans... They don't have a idea as to what makes a potential Smasher and what is not allowed.'.

Master Hand then audibly cleared his throat. "Regardless, you will all be judges. You will be divided into separate groups, and will deal with characters from your franchise, or are related to it. But, however, Richard and Siege will be independent judges, dedicated to deal with all fourth-party newcomers and some from the third-party groups, due to their expertise with them."

"Thank you for delegating this role to us." Richard thanked the giant creator of Smash.

"We won't have you disappointed, MH! Leave the work to us! It'll take more than mere judging to make us fatigued." Siege called out.

"Alright, now that everything have been settled. It is time for the newcomers to come!" Master Hand said, before he then snapped his fingers three times.

* * *

Kirito was fighting in Gun Gale Online, as he was doing a battle tournament by himself, as he was taking down various gunslingers with his dual Photon Blades.

"This isn't much of a challenge, no-" Kirito taunted his opponents, before he was warped from the game.

* * *

Marisa was brewing up potions in her own house in the Forest of Magic, as she was dropping magic herbs and mixing the solution inside the cauldron quickly, before there was a puff of white dust from her experiment, and she stopped brewing the potion, and poured the mixture into a glass bottle.

"At last... I have managed to make a improved version of the healing salve for the army!" Marisa cried with joy, before she placed the bottle on the table. "Now, to 'improvise' some more-"

Marisa was teleported out of her house, before she even knew that she was being taken from Gensokyo.

* * *

Tia was resting on a beach with her brother Tio, as they were bathing in the sunlight.

"Ah, the feeling of having a good sunbath never gets old, right, brother?" Tia asked.

"Indeed. It's a shame that Inujon is occupied by matters with Richard and Siege." Tio replied. "I could scold him, and force him to come here. He can't just leave his wife alone with his brother."

"Oh, you're so protective of me, Tio." Tia giggled. "No, although I love Inujon, I just wanted to spend time with you, brother. Inujon already agreed to this, and he did want to come here."

Suddenly, Tia disappeared in a burst of white light, as Tio immediately scrambled up.

"Tia? TIA!?" Tio asked. "Where are you!?"

Tio was about to panic, before he got a message from Siege.

Don't worry about Tia. She's here with us, after she made her choice to join Smash to be a guest fighter like us. We'll take good care of her. -Siege.

"Arceusdammnit..." Tio cursed. "She and I should have at least get some warning like this."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was inside a classroom, as she was teaching Cirno about a few things.

"...And that, is why there is rain." Sunset concluded her lecture. "This might give you some ideas as to how to use your environment to your advantage, my young student.'

"Un! I understand now!" Cirno spoke with a determined tone. "You really are smart, Mrs Shimmer! I think you and Mrs Kamishirasawa would be rivals!"

"Maybe so... Maybe so..." Sunset teased her protegee, before she then suddenly got teleported.

"Mrs Shimmer? Sunset!?" Cirno cried out in awe, before then sighing in defeat. "Looks like she must have went back. I gotta know more, so that I can really be stronger than more and more people..."

* * *

A female Orange Inkling was inside Urchin Underpass, as she was taking turf at a astonishing speed, as her Splattershot sprayed ink everywhere, and she took down an incoming enemy Inkling with a combination of a few shots and a well-placed Ink Bomb lob.

She was about to proceed to make her way closer to the enemy area, before she was whisked away from the arena, and found herself standing on a large flat panel of earth, where she saw Kirito, Marisa, Sunset, and Tia.

* * *

She then turned to face behind her, as she gaped at awe, at the massive flaming symbol of Smash, with the regulars, Richard and Siege standing on a stone platform, the darkness in front, and the light behind them, making them mere silhouettes in her sight.

"Woomy?" The female Inkling gurgled.

"Tia? What are you doing here?" Sunset asked. "Don't tell me you got selected as well!"

"Yeah, Sunset. I really wanted to be a guest fighter like Siege and Richard." Tia replied.

"What the Makai, ze!?" Marisa angrily yelled. "I just finishing my damn potion, and set it down. If it broke, I'm having the head of the person who did this to me!"

"Huh, where is this..." Kirito asked, before he saw Richard and Siege. "Siege? Richard?"

While they were talking, various newcomers appeared, ranging from Mugman to Pichu, and many more.

"Thank you all for signing up for the Smash 5 auditions." Master Hand said. "I apologise for everything that has happened, but you have been teleported here as per the request of the Smash fanbase and many more. I take responsibility for taking you all so suddenly, but I had to do it. Now, due to there being too many of you people. You will be assigned to be tested by a group of main roster characters. However, for you fourth-party people, and some of you Nintendo newbies, you will be assigned under the supervision of Siege and Richard, as they are guest fighters, and well suited. You may come down, the two of you."

Richard and Siege immediately got to the platform in their own way, with Siege doing a high-jump, and slamming his fist on the ground when he landed, and Richard using his sukima to teleport across.

"Heya, Kirito." Richard said. " I take it you were doing GGO, eh?"

"Yeah... Still, it wasn't nice to be yanked out in the middle of a tournament." Kirito frowned.

"Don't worry, Master Hand would have stopped time with his former two finger-snaps, and the third is what brought you all here." Siege explained the matter.

"Richard? What are you doing here?" Marisa asked. "And you were part of this game before, ze?"

"More of a guest, like Master Hand said. Still, I got respect everywhere." Richard said. "It's quite interesting how it was you, not Reimu, who got the choice."

"Well, that's for sure, I'm more popular than that shrine maiden, ze!" Marisa spoke with pride.

"Moving on. You will be assigned a trial from your partner, or group. If you can clear it, you'll have the honour of being in the game." Master Hand introudced the rules of the trials to them. "You fail, well, no second chances, but you're free to try for the next installment. I made sure that all trials are tailored to be specialised for your gimmicks and your role in overall stat distribution, and they are all fair, so no complaining if you fail."

"Pichu! Pichu!(Finally, with a new moveset, I might actually stop being a clone Pikachu! I'm sick of being treated as a shadow of my evolved self!)" Pichu chimed.

"Well now, this is a strange world indeed..." Venom Snake said, with a cigar in his mouth. "I wonder what kind of trial is set, considering the cast here."

"Alright, let the trials begin, now!" Master Hand called out.

Richard only cracked his knuckles, as Siege smiled evilly.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this a lot!" Siege cried out.

* * *

Trial 1: Sunset vs. Target Smash

Sunset soon found herself within the confines of Princess Toadstool's Castle, with targets surrounding her on all sides.

"What's with all the targets here?" Sunset pondered aloud.

"Your trial, Sunset." Siege replied, having teleported into the room.

"Hey there Siege, guess You're supervising me?" Sunset asked.

"Precisely. Now, break all the targets within this area in 3 minutes and you're through." Siege said.

"Ha, easy enough." Sunset stated, taking a fighting stance, before a siren sounded, signaling the start of her challenge.

Sunset began by taking out a target right in front of her with a fire ball attack. She noted she could charge the attack, and pressed onwards, using her side Special to do a flaming dash kick, taking out two more targets.

'Wow... she's good.' Siege thought to himself.

Sunset then leaped into the air with a spiraling uppercut, the Shinryuken no doubt. It took out another target and revealed her up special. Sunset continued forth, destroying all targets within her path with various kicks and punches, and then got down to the last target with 10 seconds left, having fallen off a ledge to get it.

'SHIT! I'm done for... wait... what about..." Sunset thought.

She used her down special. This attack was Sunset thrusting her hands down and causing a medium range explosion, breaking the final target and getting back onto the ledge.

' She found her recovery special...' Siege thought again, before speaking. "Congrats Sunset! You won! Now just join the other victors and await your results."

"Sure thing." Sunset said, walking through the portal Siege made for her.

* * *

Trial 2: Female Inkling vs. Board the Platforms

They are in the temple background used for custom stages in Brawl, as the stage was already set, with around 10-20 platforms with a yellow top, and a red light to indicate if it was boarded or not. However, the first ones were in the air.

"Alright, time for your trial, kid. Let's see if you're fresh enough to match up to everyone else." Richard stated. "My trial is simple. You just have to make your way through all of the platforms, and not fall down to the ground. You touch it, you fail."

"Grreeasph!" The female Inkling blurted. "Squuueh?'

"Oh right, you're still using Inkling language." Richard clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Stand still for a moment, if you can understand me."

The female Inkling nodded back in confirmation of Richard's statement, before he then pulled out a ear-mounted speaker beside her mouth, then tuning the knob on the other side of the microphone, before stepping back.

"Try speaking now." Richard replied. "I should have it on the right translation channel."

"...Wait, so this thing can make me speak your human language?" The female Inkling asked with a curious expression, before surprised at her translated speech. "Woah! My voice sound so deep and clear! So this is what the old people used to speak like."

"Glad to see it works." Richard smiled, before gesturing behind him to the platforms with his thumb. "Now, get moving. I still have a lot of people to deal with."

"Alright, watch the pro of platforming at work!" The female Inkling said, as she managed to get herself onto the first platform, before she noticed there was a large horizontal gap between the one she was standing on, and the next one, as she immediately skidded to a stop, noticing the distance, and looked back at Richard. "Uh, how do I get across? I don't see anything to paint on, and there's no rail!"

"Good. You're getting to know the fundamentals of Smash." Richard called back out. "There won't be anything that'll be used by only you alone! Everyone is on familiar ground, so you better start thinking about a way to get your way back! Try figuring out your gimmick, try to use something that would definitely help you! Something you're familiar with!"

"Huh, what kind of nonsense is that!?" The female Inkling cried out, before she noticed that she still had her Splattershot, and she still had some ink left inside of it. "Wait... WAIT! This is still like Turf War, I can paint over all of this stuff, right? I should at least try."

The female Inkling fired off her weapon, as orange ink splattered the top of the platform, as she pumped her fist.

"Yes, it does work!" The female Inkling whooped, before she then crouched down. "Now, to turn into a squid, and then slide-jump across..."

She then turned into her ink-squid form, as she floated around in the ink, recharging her ink reserves, before then rushing towards the end of the platform, and returning to her humanoid form, and jumping across.

"WOO! Eat that, I bet no-one ever thought to do such a slick move like this!" The female Inkling shouted in joy, before she then turned to the rest of the platforms, as she saw that there were various platforms, with varying heights and assorted obstacles blocking the path between each platform. "Still, I need to see what I can use."

She then pulled out a Ink-Bomb, and lob it over to the next platform in the sequence, as it bounced, before popping after a while, and spraying a good amount of the platform.

"Ink-bombs: Check... Now, to see if I can use a Launch pad... Even if there's not one here." She muttered.

She then charged up her ink, as she flew into the sky with twin ink-trails streaking just behind her, before she then landed on the platform with a soft thud.

"Actually, I don't think I need one anymore... Strange... Why can I do all of this all the sudden, when the others couldn't?" The Female Inkling said to herself. "Ah well, I can ask later. I got a boy to impress her after all."

She then used her assorted arsenal to make her way through each platform with great skill, only staggering on the edges a few times due to a mistimed slide-jump, or shooting off too far with her ink-jump.

'Well now... This girl is doing pretty good in a world where movement wasn't exactly complex enough to cover all bases for her entire species, such as jumping.' Richard thought, observing the exemplary performance that his trial-goer was displaying. 'Master Hand, you are a clever bastard to give her what she needs for a fair fight against the others.'

The female Inkling then managed to make her way to the final platform, as all the platforms have a blue light on them, instead of the untouched red.

"Whooo... Hah... I'm tired... And I've never... felt that way..." She panted.

"Then congrats, you have proven yourself worthy a place among the roster." Richard congratulated her, as he used a sukima to reach the platform.

"Hah!? But I thought... you were down... there!" The female Inkling spoke in awe.

"It's a special ability of mine." Richard admitted. "You won't know about it, because you're going to be one of my competitors in the future, and I won't be using it. But still, a feat like that shouldn't go unrecognised. What is your name, girl? You certainly must have one, if you're this good to pass this trial with your old ways."

"It's... It's Meggy." The female Inkling, Meggy, shyly replied.

"Alright then, Meggy, it's time you take a break with the other victors." Richard replied, as she dropped her down a sukima. "Now, onto the next batch..."

* * *

Trial 3: Tia vs. Homerun Contest!

Tia soon found herself in line with three veteran Smashers, and they looked to be lining up to take a swing with a bat inside a smaller arena. It was the Homerun Contest.

"Whoa... it's so packed in here! Is this some sort of stadium?" Tia asked.

"Sure is!" Siege said, dropping down with Richard.

"I hope this doesn't take long, I got a hot date with Marisa, and not what you think it is." Richard stated. "I mean in the send of her trial."

"Understandable Richard, but we have a Home Run Contest to do!" Siege said. "Alright! Here's the deal, Tia! Your three opponents are Mario, Ness, and Fox. All you have to do is place 2nd amongst the four of them to win. How? Damage Sandbag as fast as you can within 20 seconds and whack him before that 20 seconds is up with the Homerun Bat!" Siege told Tia.

"Got it!" Tia said with a thumbs up, before she looked on to get ready for the contest.

The three contestants before her came up and did their worst, Fox getting the farthest with 10,921 feet, and Ness taking second with 8,922 feet.

"Alright Tia! You need to beat at least 8,922 feet!" Siege said.

With a nod, Tia began her assault. Her move set consisted solely of punches and kicks. She noted her standing still special was a Draconic Hadoken, her side specials were her dashing attacks, her Down B was a massive explosion of power, and her Up B was a Draconic Shoryuken. Noticing time was running out, Tia grabbed the Home Run bat and swung, hitting Sandbag.

Sandbag was sent flying quite the ways... and soon it landed...

15,642 feet away.

"TIA! YOU WON!" Siege cheered.

"Dang... She's good Siege." Richard quipped.

"Yup. She sure is." Siege said. "Go and wait for the results, Tia." Siege told her, Tia doing so and Siege and Richard leaving the area.

* * *

Trial 4: Marisa vs. Richard (Coin Battle/Handicap for Marisa)

Marisa and Richard were standing on the Big Battlefield stage, as Richard was standing opposite of her.

"So, you're my judge for this one?" Marisa asked. "Well, I guess good friends stick together... ze."

"Yep. And I'm guaranteed that you'll have a reason to like this trial." Richard replied. "Even more if you're Reimu."

"What's it going to be? Something like fighting for money?" Marisa inquired with a curious head-tilt.

"Close, you're fighting, with the ability to MAKE money from fighting." Richard smirked. "Welcome to Coin Battle, where you bash each other to steal money from their blood. The harder you hit, the more cash comes out from said attack."

"So what do I have to do, get a certain amount?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, you with all the questions." Richard snorted. "Yes, your goal is to get 1000 coins, by beating me hard enough to collecting the dropped money before I do."

"Alright, but what's the catch? I know there's one!" Marisa nodded as she spoke.

"Clever, there is one. I'm free to fight, and I won't hesitate to knock you out, so that I prevent you in getting the goal. You get knocked out of the arena, you lose half, and that half sprays from the spot you were knocked through. Better not die too low on the left and right boundaries, or you're not getting any back!" Richard explained. "There are two things you also need to note. To play fair, I've handicapped you to be 5x more resistant to launch power, meaning it's be hard to launch you. And if you either forfeit by call, or 10 minutes pass, you fail the trial. So I recommend you fight fast, strong and smart, if you want your place."

"Tch... Even so, it's not going to be easy?" Marisa replied.

"Nope. I ain't holding back here, so either you play serious, or I make you do that by force." Richard intoned, as he drew his sword. "And also, as a friend's offer, you get to keep the money you collect, lose or win. They're worth a lot outside the Smash Realm, so do your best!"

Marisa only smirked, before she whipped out her Hakkero. "Let's do this!" She shouted.

Richard immediately rushed at Marisa, before pummeling her with a sword smash, causing bills and assorted coins to fly out, as she was knocked back a little, as the witch used her own broom to reach Richard and smack him with a side swing before he could collect the bulk of the dropped money, as coins sprouted out of the weak attack, while Marisa took as much of the money possible.

She then prepped her Hakkero, as Richard dashed back, before then running at her, before she fired off three large star projectiles, that stunned Richard, and then knocked him onto the upper platforms, while Marisa took the money dropped.

"Oh, now I'm getting fired up!" Richard cried, as he dropped down, and pulled out a bow, nocking a light arrow, and then firing it at Marisa, and then chargin at her, before doing a sword combo that swept her off her feet, as the witch got up while Richard took the dropped coins.

However, Marisa dodge-rolled back, before she then jumped onto her broom, and then charging into Richard, causing coins to pop out of him, continously grinding him against it, as he is thrown back a little further with more damage on him, as Marisa took the trail of coins left, as Richard got up.

Marisa was about to smack him with her broom multiple times, before Richard immediately assumed a counter stance, and then parried the first strike to stagger her, before then giving her a upper-cut to her solar plexus, that caused a few bills and gold coins to pop out, and Marisa to be sent back a little further than what his previous attacks did.

She then immediately rolled behind Richard when she landed, before the boy could follow up his attack, as she then cocked her broom back, and swung it around her, hitting him a few times, as he flew out of the arena, trying to get up with a wing jump, only to be meteor-smashed by Marisa's broom slamming down on him mid-air, causing him to be smashed out, as his lost half of bounty scattered from the skies, as Marisa took the money.

As soon as she reached the last coin, there was a quiet 'plink' as Richard landed down from the respawn pad, and he clapped.

"Well done, Mari, you reached the goal, and you didn't even take as much damage. Quite surprised, since you actually dodged like a true fighter would, and you utilised your moveset well." Richard commemorated his witch companion.

"Moveset? So you mean the moves that I was doing?" Marisa asked.

"Yep, you seem to have found... about half of your special moves. The rest you can find when you start training in the simulation rooms." Richard replied. "And little tip, don't crank the final knob to 'Cruel' or '10.0'. 10.0 is too much for you to fight now, and Cruel... well, less told, the more sanity you retain."

Marisa felt a chill at Richard's last statement, before she was taken by Richard back to the hub to rest and wait for the rest of the results.

Trial 5: Kirito vs. Fighting Polygon Team

Kirito was on the Final Destination stage of the very first Smash Tournament, in his Alfheim outfit and gear, as Richard gapped in, and Siege was already there.

Richard looked a lot steamed, as his eye is twitching, and he was muttering unspeakable curses under his breath.

"Richard? You alright?" Siege asked. "You look like you just ate something as spicy as all of the world's chilli combined."

Richard then noticed what he was doing, before he then shook his hand and reverted to his standard expression.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I was having quite the aneurysm trying to deal with a asshole I hate to the very deepest of my heart. " Richard replied. "Hey, Kirito. How do you feel before you're going to get the trial from us?"

"I feel fine, but I have questions." Kirito asked. "Why are you both here when you're supposed to be separate, and Richard, who is that person you were talking about with absolute hostility?"

"Well, seeing you're our friend, and we want to see how you'll handle the challenge, we both came to supervise." Siege replied. "After all, you did help us that time in Alfheim, and we did say that our friendship is not easily broken, nor easily forgotten, right?"

"And as for me, I came because I want to see you kick ass like a real swordsman." Richard smirked, before he then hissed through his clenched his teeth. "Now, about the second question, the person that I had to deal with, and the very last person I expect to be signed into the tournament, Quartz Von Beelzebub."

"Oh, DANG! I remember that you hated this guy's guts without any restraint." Siege replied. "Must have been hard having to deal with him, eh?"

"I had my way of dishing revenge on him. Since that fucker wants women..." Richard replied. "I gave him what he wanted. I sent him into a Cruel Brawl, with all of his pain restraints removed, and he can't be launched. In karmic justice, I made every single woman in the roster be on the stage on the same time. It was so satisfying to watch them grind his balls to dust and turn his body into a living sandbag."

"Oohhh... Sure don't want to be that guy." Kirito hissed in phantom pain, imagining what Richard did.

"Anyway, now that we're done talking, let's get on with the trial." Siege interjected. "Looks like your trial is to defeat 10 waves of Polygon Fighters. They're the mooks of Smash, but they can still hurt you bad if you underestimate them."

"I see, but I'm always ready for a challenge!" Kirito replied with determination, as he draw his twin blades.

"That's the Kirito I know! Good luck, buddy! Go show Master Hand who is the real master of multi-man battles here!" Richard said, as he teleported to a platform away from the arena, as Siege followed after.

Music: Crossing Field- Rock Cover (SAO/MattyyyM)

A familiar theme began to play, as various fighters in their purple crystallised Fighting Polygon team began to drop from the skies, as Kirito looked at them with a terse expression.

The crystallised fighters began to charge at Kirito, as Kirito used his own shield to block the enemies around him, before he then used a standard combo attack of swinging his blades sideways, before then charging up a smash, launching one of them out of the boundaries of the arena.

He was then attacked from behind, as he was launched into the air for a short distance, as he manages to do a air-recovery, and do a downwards slash, that smashes one of the jumping enemies back down, and off the edge, as it fails to gain enough height to reach the edge, and falls through the lower boundaries.

As Kirito fought the Fighting Polygons off, he began to notice that they were acting as a group, as with each enemy he strikes, another always comes from a different direction, forcing him to abandon his combo, and evade-roll out of the attack.

'These enemies... really know how to fight together. This won't be as easy as clearing out the monsters back at Alfheim...' Kirito thought.

He then side-stepped, before he then raised his blades, and slashed them on either side of him, as his attack manages to get a good amount of the enemies, sending them flying in different directions.

He then dashed into another Fighting Polygon, as he chained strike after strike, dealing massive damage onto the enemy, sending it flying out of the stage at a ungodly speed due to its weak defence against being launched. However, he was soon knocked into a series of Fighting Polygons, as they hit him repeatedly in different directions, before he was knocked off the edge.

Kirito double-jumped as far as he could to the ledge, before he then used a rising slash to catch the enemies on the edge, and send them flying into the upper boundary.

Kirito then immediately landed on the topmost platform, before he then crossed his swords, as a blue aura began to appear around him, as a sword-icon appeared above his head, as he then began to slash through the enemies with higher attack, sending yet more enemies into the abyss.

"Shit... Kirito has already gotten quite good at this!" Richard blurted out.

"Well, no less is to be expected for the guy who defeated Heathcliff in a duel, and cleared the 100 floors of Alfheim for all of us." Siege replied.

"Yeah..." Richard stated. "But he's not going to easily beat the surprise at the end."

Soon after Kirito cleared the waves of enemies, there was a sudden popping sound, and then the whistling of something heavy falling to the ground.

Kirito looked up, and saw Metal versions of both Siege and Richard, as they crashed into the ground.

"What the!?" Kirito exclaimed. 'These ones look like Richard and Siege, but they're all... metallic? Something tells me that they're much more powerful than the crystal copies I just fought.'

Kirito immediately attacked the metal Richard, as he quickly evaded most of the blows that the metal being was countering with, and also Metal Siege's various specials and attacks.

Eventually, Kirito managed to raise Metal Richard's damage levels enough to knock him off the ground with sufficient force, before he then did a Dash Strike, before then charging up a forward smash, as he smashed both of his blades down in front of him, and knocked the metal copy off the edge, as it tries to jump and fly to the top, only to be unable to reach it due to its heavy state, eliminating itself.

"One down..." Kirito muttered to himself, as he then focused his attention on Metal Siege.

The two remaining contestants traded blows with each other, as Metal Siege's attacks managed to place Kirito within the danger zone of being launched out by a Smash Attack, but Kirito's quick strikes manage to stun-lock Metal Siege mid-air, before he then smashed him forward, causing Metal Siege to fall to the same fate as his partner.

Richard and Siege both clapped at the display, as they returned back onto the stage.

"Damn, Kits, you really outdone yourself once again!" Richard spoke with awe.

"So, how did you find it? This challenge hasn't been cleared a lot in the trials before you, because of the fact that nobody could get past the twin Metal copies." Siege replied. "And I'm surprised you actually went for Richard instead of me, considering I'm the damage-dealer of the two."

"Richard may not be a heavy-hitter, but he does have a way to make it hard for me to beat you unless he's down, with all those ranged attacks he was throwing." Kirito replied. "No offence, your copy did almost beat me."

"I see. Time for you to wait for the results of the match." Siege said, as he left the stage with Richard, as Kirito was taken away by one of Richard's sukimas.

Results time...

"Congratulations all of you! And thank you for participating once again!" Master Hand greeted the new characters of the game, which were quite small compared to the massive swarm that was there earlier. "Now then, let us give our new characters a great big round of applause."

The ones who have failed their trials gave a hearty round of applause for the ones who have succeeded in their quest to become a Smasher.

"Woohoo! Now I can rub this in Sanae's face, when she hears I'm a legit Smasher, ze!" Marisa cried out, before she was approached by Aqua of Kingdom Hearts.

"Excuse me, but I heard that you're a magic user like me." Aqua asked.

"Yeah, duh!" Marisa replied. "I'm the Ordinary Black and White Magician, Marisa Kirisame!"

"May I ask if you could... help me?" Aqua spoke with a worried tone. "I do not know about Smash and what it contains and relates to. All I know is that it is a sport that is considered to be done for the fun of everyone."

"Then you picked the right gal for it!" Marisa said, as she placed a hand around Aqua's neck. "Don't worry, as a expert of Smash myself, thanks for a friend of mine, I'll tell you everything you might need to know!"

"I... Thank you, Kirisame." Aqua replied. "Your gratitude will be repaid, I assure you."

(Sunset and Tia's dialogue, guest character speech is optional.)

"Woo! I wonder what kind of challenge will await me!" Meggy spoke with excitement. "Oh, how I get to see another new world of possibilities!"

"Hm, well, this might get interesting." Kirito spoke with a hand on his chin, before he then noticed someone coming near him, with a tall black hair-style, a red coat, katana in right hand, and polar sunglasses.

"Oi, pretty boy." The man spoke with a sharp and gruff tone. "You like to use that blade to hack and slash, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Why are you asking this?" Kirito asked.

"Because I'm sick of having to fight shit-heads who don't even know which end of the blade to strike their enemies with." Travis said. "And if you passed something as hard as the bull-shit trials of having to hack the shit out of some crazy midget in green clothes, then you might got some talent. Name's Travis Touchdown, kiddo. Best remember that, and do give me a good fight, eh? This old man still got enough juice in him to spank the ass of everyone here. Adios, kid."

Travis then turned away, and went back into the crowd, as Kirito was left scratching his head.

"Oh dear, guess there's another person with too much passion for battle here for me to deal with." Kirito spoke with a worried tone, before smiling. "But I'm sure that he's going to get a good match against me."

"And now I welcome you to..." Master Hand spoke, before he then summoned a reasonably sized drum to use his fingers to imitate a drum-roll, as the fighter looked at him with anticipation, before he then stopped, as a screen with the Smash Bros Switch logo was shown. "The Switch version of Smash 4! And you're all going to be DLC!"

There was a long silence, as everyone glared at Master Hand.

"Just kidding!" Master Hand. "Of course I wouldn't be a cruel ass-hole to deny you behind a pay-wall. Several of you are going to be starter characters, while the rest will be unlockable through the new modes that will be implemented. Either way, you're going to find your place among us in time! Until then, enjoy being a part of the Smash team. You'll all be sent back to your respective worlds, but not before I take you all for a all-day tour of the Smash Town!"

Everyone cheered, as Richard and Siege high-fived each other for a job well done


	4. Glitched Crossover Chaos Pt 3

A/N: Hey, it's Xovercreator again, this time with a third installment to 'Glitched Crossover Chaos'. This one's called 'Switch And Play: Chaos!', based off the 'The New Super Smash Bros' episode of SMG4.

Disclaimer: OCs belong to their respective authors, characters to their own franchises!

* * *

 **On Battlefield (Smash 4 version)...**

A match was about to start, as the combatants teleported in. First to come, was Mario through his trusty Warp Pipe, as he jumped out, and took off his cap to bow to the audience. Next to arrive was Richard, who jumped out of his sukima, and landed on his feet, with his weapon out. Then came Siege, who free-falled from the sky, slamming down on the ground with his fist, before he got up. And the last one to join the batte was Link, in his Breath of the Wild incarnation, as he parachuted from the sky down with cloth in his hands, before he landed on his feet.

As all the members of the battle were stoked to fight, they were surprised that there was only silence, in place of the announcer's countdown.

"Say, where's the countdown?" Mario asked.

"Beats me. I have no clue." Richard replied back with a shrug.

"Come on, I want our first practice match in the new tournament setting to be one that'll make it into the history books of Smash!" Siege shouted.

Suddenly, the stage rumbled, as a purple swirling portal appeared in the background of the stage, as Crazy Hand came out of it, cackling like a mad villain.

"What the!? Crazy Hand!?" Richard exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a-Crazy?" Mario questioned. "Mama mia...!"

"Oh gods... I hope that we aren't going to be tested by him..." Link whimpered, having witnessed what Crazy Hand was like typically.

"Crazy Hand!? Why are you here!?" Siege shouted at the laughing giant hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAhahaha... hah..." Crazy Hand giggled, before he then stopped laughing maniacally, and his erratic movement was calmed down, to a extent that it was faster than Master Hand's movements, but were still calm and collected compared to what his normal insane behaviour would be. "Ah... Sorry. Don't worry, the days of being in therapy actually did help to keep my... 'creativity' in control. Anyways, I will be managing Smash for the current moment."

"Current moment? What happened to Master Hand?" Mario asked.

"Ah. He's not exactly well. I don't know what kind of sickness he got, but he described it as having the humanoid equivalent of the flu and fever combined." Crazy Hand answered back. "Anyway, today is the day of a very important task. Today is the day that we test out the new game modes that we have decided to be in the Ultimate Tournament."

"Ultimate? So that's what the fifth tournament's moniker will be?" Link asked. "And what game modes will be included?"

"Well, I won't lie... I MIGHT have sneaked a few game modes of my creation into the testing roster. But don't worry. It's nothing too mind-blowing or impossible as you would think. Think of it like mods to the existing modes." Crazy Hand said. "Anyway, I already let everyone on about this, and they have all consented to help test the modes. All that's left is you all here. Sorry if you won't get to be the first people to have a match in the new tournament's settings, But I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, and you won't regret the testing. It's going to be a free-for-all of fun! You in, or what!?"

Everyone looked at Crazy Hand, before they considered the choice they were offered, before they then nodded.

"Sure, going through some new exciting game modes is better than having a simple match. I'll see what you got in store, CH. Right, Siege?" Richard agreed.

"I concur." Siege smirked.

"Well, since we're part of the Original 12, it's only fair that we go first to ensure that the newcomers won't get hurt, physically or mentally, by your games, Crazy." Mario told Crazy Hand.

Link only nodded, since he didn't have anything much to say, since he was going to agree to come anyway.

"Brilliant!" Crazy Hand cried in joy, before he snapped his fingers, as yellow portals of light appeared in front of where they were standing. "Step through these portals. They'll take you to the testing areas for the new game modes. And by the way... I should inform you guys about a little surprise. You're going to meet some pretty famous newcomers during these modes. So make sure you welcome them, since Master is too sick to greet them himself, 'K?"

"Alright. We can do that." Siege said. "I do wonder who you mean though."

They soon entered the portal, as Crazy Hand retreated through his own.

"Oh boy, you are in for a CRAZY adventure, bitches!" Crazy shouted in excitement, before he disappeared with the portal.

* * *

 **Announcer: 1000000-MAN MELEE!**

Luigi found himself on the Battlefield Stage, that has been expanded to the size of a building, as the aerial platforms have been scaled up in size.

"Where are I? What's going on?" Luigi asked, as he looked around.

He then noticed that Marisa, Tia and Link were standing beside him, as they were just as confused as him.

"Marisa? Tia? Link? What's happening?" Luigi questioned them in a worried tone.

"Can't say I know, Greens." Marisa answered back. "All I have as a clue is whatever the announcer guy said."

"Wait, did I hear correctly?" Link asked. "1-Million Man Melee!? Not 10, not 100, and especially not 15-minute Melee, but 1 MILLION!?"

"1 million of them!? Ho boy I got a bad feeling about this..." Tia commented.

Suddenly there was rumbling noises, as figures rained down from the skies in hundreds, as they quickly filled up the empty space in the colossal stage quickly. It seemed that the invading army were a mix of Miis created around the world, and white glowing silhouettes of the fighters.

"WAAAHHH! There's so many of them!" Luigi shrieked in horror at the rapidly growing enemy force.

"F**k that! If we're going to fight, I ain't lying down to die! I'm going to 'kick ass and chew gum', like Richard once said before!" Marisa shouted in a determined tone.

"Bring it on assholes! Never mess with a dragon!" Tia said, powering up.

"Calm down, Luigi. Don't forget that these enemy Miis and silhouettes are so weak that even normal attacks would knock them flying quite far." Link said. "I bet that they can't possibly make us fight through all of this without letting items drop for us to use!"

"Link... Right! I can't be a coward! I have to fight if I'm going to be famous like my bro!" Luigi spoke, as he mustered up courage.

"FOR GENSOKYO!" Marisa yelled in a war-cry, as she charged at the approaching Miis, with her Hakkero out.

The others followed, as they were preparing to fight to the end.

 _1000000 KOs and flashes of light later..._

Luigi used his Luigi Cyclone to knock the last Mii off the stage, as he immediately sat down on the ground.

"Mama mia... That was so tiring..." Luigi panted.

"No s**t... This is even more tiring than resolving the major incidents with danmaku games, and it involved so much dodging that I would have to be inhuman to last that long to finish off the incident maker." Marisa huffed, as she was leaning against one of the pilliars.

"Damn... Well, at least we won..." Tia said.

"At least it was relaxing, never mind the exhaustion it brings." Link said, as he was less tired than the girls and Luigi, being a hardened warrior. "All in favour of putting this game mode into the 'To be considered' category?"

The responses were tired Ayes from everyone.

* * *

 **Announcer: Smash Ball!**

Mario found himself enclosed in a small rectangular room, as he found Sunset, Ness and Captain Falcon in the same room as him, as he is left to look around, examining the white walls, which seemed to be bouncy and smooth to touch, and on the ground was a large white round ball with the flaming smash symbol on it.

"What in the world..." Mario muttered to himself.

Before he could think any more, a screen appeared on one of the longer walls of the room, as it showed Crazy Hand, who was about to announce the game mode they were in.

"Greetings, my little test subjects." Crazy Hand greeted them in a creepy tone. "Welcome to Smash Ball, where I put two famous concepts together. Imagine Tennis Boss mixed with Dodgeball, except it's a free-for-all to be the last man standing."

"Smash Ball?" Ness asked, before he then looked down at the ball, and pointing at it. "Is this the ball?"

"That's right!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up. "You see, I saw a game called 'Lethal League' and I literally almost died of a heart-attack at the excitement of how much chaos is happening in each and every one of the matches in the game! So I decided to make a mode like this to commemorate it for being the best indie game I ever saw and played!"

Ness immediately bleached when he heard the words 'Lethal League', as he immediately looked down at the ball with renewed fear.

"Don't worry, you baby. The ball isn't going to actually smack you. It actually teleports you out of the room if you're hit, and disqualifies you if you do so." Crazy Hand said. "Anyway, the rules are that anything goes. With each attack you make on the ball, it will slam in whatever direction you are aiming it towards, and depending on the force of the attack, it'll increase in speed. Anyway, Final Smashes are disabled in this mode. I tried simulating a game of this with them on, and it was unfair for most of the fighters. I may be crazy, but I play fair! Anyway, have fun!"

And so the match began. Everyone would have a single stock, but they had no clue what to do at first, until Sunset kicked the ball, slamming it into the face of Ness!

"Ow!" Ness shouted as he flew back some.

The ball bounced off him and kept going some before stopping.

"So I guess the ball does damage when you kick it... well played!" Sunset said.

"Here we go!" Mario said, punching the ball hard, the other three dodging it. To try and see what would happen, Ness pulled out his bat and hit the ball hard, the speed increased further! Then Captain Falcon decided to hit it.

"FALCON... PUUUUNCH!" He yelled doing his infamous attack, making it go faster!

Then it came to Sunset who hit it...

Straight into Captain Falcon! The ball moved so fast it OHKO'd him!

"WHOA!" Sunset shouted.

"I think we're-a getting a hang of-a this!" Mario said, punching the ball to start it up again.

This volley was much longer, every person hitting the ball just to stay alive...

Till Ness got hit.

"WHYYYYY MEEEEEEE!?" Ness said from the knockout.

Now it was down to Mario and Sunset who began knocking the ball back... and forth...

Back... and forth...

Back... and forth...

Until Mario was hit and Knocked out! Sunset won!

"YEAH!" Sunset cheered. "That was super fun!"

"Glad you like it! Hmm... you all seemed to mostly enjoy this one... maybe I'll talk to Master Hand about this..." said Crazy Hand. "Congratulations Sunset Shimmer!"

* * *

 **Announcer: Dodge and Survive!**

Fox soon looked around, as he found himself on the current iteration of the Final Destination, complete with crystals around the ledges, and glowing energy vein running across the entire stage.

"What is it this time...?" Fox muttered to himself, before he then saw Crazy Hand come over.

"Hey, Foxy!" Crazy Hand cheerfully called out, although the name caused Fox to growl in anger a little. "I got a little mode that would be really fun to implement in the tourney. It's a different type of survival. Sure, Cruel Brawl and Endless Brawl are fun modes to try, but it gets too boring seeing Alloys and Wireframes and Miis get knocked off the stage again and again. So I have made a little variation to all of this."

"And that is...?" Fox asked.

Suddenly, a Mii appeared, donning the Swordsman gear, as it remains still, as if awaiting for the match to really start.

"Ah ah, that would be telling. You'll learn soon enough." Crazy Hand replied, as he wagged his finger in a critical manner, before he then retreated from the battlefield. "And by the way, do your best not to get knocked out too soon. I believe Dodge Roll and Sidesteps are the butter and bread moveset for this mode, eh?"

He then snapped his fingers, as the Mii immediately rushed to attack Fox.

"Alright, let's start off with some first blood." Fox smirked, as he quickly swerved behind the Mii, before he then attacked it, only for it to receive no damage, much to Fox's shock. "Whhaaaaa!?"

"Welp, you found the first twist to this mode, Foxy." Crazy Hand complimented Fox with a chuckle. "Whoever comes up as your enemy, you won't deal any damage to them, although they can still feel being hit. But there's another twist, that will be happening soon enough, if you focus on dodging now."

Fox took the advice to heart, as he immediately stopped attacking, and focused on dodging the Mii's slow-paced swings and slashes, before the Mii soon disappeared from the stage in a flash of teleporting light.

"That's it? No... I doubt that CH would make things so easy-" Fox was about to say, before he then saw a Mario Clone on a clear platform that is moving slowly up and down, before he then spammed the fireball move as quickly as possible normally, as Fox was forced to duck, jump and weave out of their way.

"You aren't going to be just limited to fighting against one character, no that's too boring. Instead, every 30 seconds or so, characters will be swapped out for another character, and they're going to get harder and harder in difficulty, playing more aggressively and fiercely when they slowly attack you with no regard of their own defence. Not like you can hurt them anyway. And there'll be more and more people on the battlefield as time passes, so prepare to face a 7-man team simultaneously. I hope you'll do well, because if you manage to set a record no-one can beat within the first month of its implementation, I'll grant you two wishes that are within my power, no twists or conditions."

The mention of the reward causes Fox to become more invigorated, as he decided that his wish was to have at least one match per day with Wolf, so that he can continuously one-up his rival with each win. He suddenly began using Fox Illusion to dash past his enemies, and using a combination of jumping off the ledge and using a double jump, and sometimes a Fire Fox blast to avoid being hit by the ever-growing number of enemies and projectiles he was facing.

As time passed, Fox was beginning to dodge like crazy, as blaster bolts, fireballs, sliding icebergs, and almost every projectile that the fighters have are being thrown onto the stage with unbound chaos, and he occasionally has to deal with both the projectile storm, and the close-range fighters trying to smack him and launch him out of the arena.

Eventually, he reached the 15-minute mark, although by then, he was panting like crazy, and his muscles were almost at their limits, as there was only a short break, which he gladly took to reduce the stress in his body.

"Hoo... Hoo..." Fox panted, before he then threw a 'come-on' hand gesture in front of him. "Come on, you bastards, who's next?"

Almost just after he said that, three Marisa Clones appeared, as they seemed to be charging up their Hakkero for a Mini-Spark, as Fox immediately paled at the realisation that they were all on top of each other, meaning that their simultaneous release was going to cover the entire top of the stage.

"Ohhh shhiiiittt..." Fox hissed slowly, before he then immediately tried to dash off the ledge, only to fail, as the Mini-Spark combination hit him, and was the final blow to knock him out of the game, as the announcer declared the end of the match.

Crazy Hand only remained silent, before he then took a sip from his cocktail, and then snapped his finger loudly in a impressed manner.

"Nice. I really did choose the right guy for this job." Crazy Hand said. "Looks like you're getting that wish, at least if none of the other veterans can do better, or Richard and Siege in the same matter."

* * *

 **Announcer: Obstacle Course!**

Siege and Richard could be seen watching over this one, as Richard and Siege were sitting on a sukima above the field.

"Glad Crazy Hand allows us to take a small break from all the shit we're doing... I actually enjoy having this little break." Siege said.

"What? You don't enjoy the shit?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "I find it's quite nice. But I rather let there be a show, than to tell."

Sonic spun into the Green Hill Zone arena, seeing two others already there. One of them was the unmistakable Huntress Ruby Rose, while the other was the maybe not so well known purple Dragon girl from Freedom Planet, Sash Lilac.

"Hey there!" Ruby greeted.

"Hi!" Sash said.

"You must be late joiners." Sonic deduced.

"Yup. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"I'm Sash Lilac." Sash greeted.

"Heh, Sonic's my name, speed's my game!" Sonic greeted.

"Oi... who's that purple dragon!? Never seen her before." Siege commented.

"Ah, her." Richard replied back. "She's sort of a purple dragon version of Sonic, save for some reduced speed, and a lot more ass-kicking capabilities. You'll see her in action soon enough."

"Good! You've all met! Now, laid out before you on this track is an obstacle course. The goal is simple: Get to the end first or get the farthest. Each of you only have one stock. If one of you is more than two seconds behind the others, you will lose that stock and be eliminated. In any event of a tie, the tie breaker will be a Sudden Death Smash. Got it? Okay, Let's get this race going!" Crazy Hand said.

The course ahead had many obstacles and enemies in the way.

"Glad it's them not us..." Siege said.

"Amen Siege!" Richard said with a chuckle. "Let me do the announcing, alright?"

"Alright, good luck! May the best runner win! Which of course is me." Sonic said.

"Not today!" Lilac said.

"I'm winning today!" Ruby said.

Lakitu came down with a Mario Kart traffic light.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

(Cue Green Hill Zone Act 1- Sonic Generations)

Sonic got the best start, Lilac in close second with Ruby third. First up was obstacles they had to jump over, which was easy, but immediately after the last jump they had to slide under a structure. They all made it through that too.

"And it's off to the races!" Richard announced with some joy in his voice. "As always, Sonic is off to the greatest start! But Lilac and Ruby aren't going to let up!"

Then came a line of enemies, requiring them to utilise a Sonic-like boost, which they all managed to do, knocking the enemies sky high. Then the ground shook and broke, offering the option to go up, or down.

"Looks like there's a split here! Which one's the faster one?" Richard declared. "Up or down? Think fast, you all!"

Lilac and Ruby chose the dash rings to go up, while Sonic went down. They then found themselves running on a long line of boosters! Sonic, on the other hand, got to utilise his light speed dash to make it fair, but Lilac and Ruby were slightly gaining.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Richard exclaimed. "It looks like that Ruby and Lilac have the higher ground, and it's the advantage against Sonic they need!"

They soon all got on level ground and passed a checkpoint.

1st: Lilac: 23.455

2nd: Sonic: +0.087

3rd: Ruby: +0.134

"And the checkpoint times are in!" Richard shouted. "Lilac is coming first, with Sonic shortly behind, and Ruby behind him! But will Lilac hold the lead against the world's Fastest Hedgehog!? Let's see, shall we!?"

This led them to the next leg of the race, which was sidestepping being shot at by Eggman's flying robots.

"Looks like we're up in our avoidance section, as per the usual platform racer match!" Richard called out. "Better not get hit, because they're so nearly matched in speed that taking even a single hit would mean the end of their run here!"

"More of these things!? What a pain!" Sonic said.

The three did well dodging, but Sonic was gaining some on Lilac's lead, Ruby not too far behind when she got lucky and hit the only booster that was near the end of the segment! Another checkpoint!

1st: Ruby: 35.624

2nd: Lilac: +0.009

3rd: Sonic: +0.014

"And the times run shorter!" Richard roared. "Ruby overtaken both of the racers, with her brilliant Semblance of roses, and some quick thinking using that booster! She better keep her speed up, otherwise, she's going to pop out of the lead quite quickly!"

Neck and neck, close to it, these three were, heading into a final jumping and sliding blitz with boosters in between heading to the goal! All three did their best, they pushed everything to their limits!

"Here it is... The final moments of the race... Let's see who claims the gold today!" Richard announced.

It was going to be close... the end ring was in sight...

They all crossed!

"And it's a photo finish!" Richard replied. "Let's see what the results are...!"

Results:

1st: *drumroll* Sonic: 45.621

2nd: Lilac: +0.001 *Photo Finish!*

3rd: Ruby: +0.054

"And there we have it! Sonic has won by the hair-breadth, over Lilac! Truly, the fastest has met his challenge in Lilac!" Richard cheered for the contestants. "But Ruby still proved to be quite the challenger in between them two. This is your brilliant announcer, Richard Liu, signing off!"

"Bravo Bravo! Well done from you all!" Crazy Hand said.

"That was super fun!" Lilac said. "Can we do it again!?"

"If Master Hand approves of this, yes!" Crazy Hand said.

* * *

 **Announcer: Smash RPG!**

Richard, Siege, Link and Kirito found themselves on Gaur Plains, as the battlefield seems to be flat, although it seems like that it is a long winding path, instead of a small arena.

"What is this?" Richard asked, as he crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're planning another mode like Adventure Mode or Subspace Emissary, Crazy Hand?"

"Mmm, not quite. Think of it as a placeholder mode for that." Crazy Hand answered back. "But I'm sure that you'll all be familiar with this format of fighting, I'll be honest with you. Have fun~!"

Crazy Hand then moved into the background, as he summoned a grandstand to lie, and a bucket of popcorn to eat from, as he chomps them through an invisible mouth.

Richard then drew his sword, as Siege did the same with his Parallel Ragnell, and Kirito equipped his twin Photon Blades, while Link whipped out his Master Shield and Sword.

They immediately proceeded forward, as they found that there were several enemies in front of them, from different Nintendo Worlds, including some from the Subspace Army.

"I guess this is going to somewhat like Smash Run?" Siege said. "Well, bet you that I'm going to get more stats than you, you guys!"

"You're on!" Richard cried, as he immediately rushed at the enemies, as he dash-attacked one of the Goombas, knocking it up, as he defeated it with another strike, which caused the small enemy to fly out of the area, as nothing was dropped. "Huh...? There's no stat items? Then we'll need to keep on fighting."

"I have a growing feeling that I think I knew the mechanic here..." Kirito pondered, as he joined in the battle, as Siege and Richard was knocking enemies aside.

Eventually, when they reached the end of the stage, which was signified by a glowing rainbow border, they were given congratulations on a screen in front of them, as a yellow experience bar appeared above their heads, as it filled, and each time it filled, the individual members of the team levelled up, as they were given a overall show of their stats, which are increased with each level-up, as well as some free stat points to allocate.

"Arms... Attack..." Richard read off, before he then realised. "Ah! They're Smash Run stats, but the kind where we have to gain them in a RPG-like format! I think I know what I'm going for..."

Richard then allocated his free points into Special, as he grinned. "Just wait until my elemental spells become OP, and then I'll be steamrolling over the bosses like there's no tomorrow!" He chuckled

Siege allocated his points into Attack, while Kirito went for a balance between Attack and Arms, and Link added his points into Defence.

"This is actually quite fun. It's fairly difficult, but we get to work together for something like this." Siege remarked about the experience. "I'm actually quite happy that I get to have fun like this with all you guys. But I'm still the MVP of this round, by the looks of it!"

"Oh? You're on! When I get stronger, let's see who gets the most kills!" Richard challenged Siege with a energetic look in his eyes,

"Deal!" Siege smirked back, as they both fist-bumped each other as a declaration of competition between each other.

Kirito and Link could only sigh at how their friends were being quite pumped up about this, before they disappeared from the area, where they ended up on a large map, which was a mix between all of the areas in the game, as the Gaur Plains they were on, was only a single marker, as another marker appeared in front of them. Before they could proceed, Crazy Hand went in front of them.

"So... You like?" Crazy Hand asked, as he rubbed his fingers together in a gesture of enjoyment.

"Only because it's good co-op play." Richard asked. "Say, any more surprises we'll get to see? What happens if we're knocked out? Not that we would be likely to do so with our level of skill."

"Hear, hear!" Siege answered back.

"Well... It's sort of a one-life system here. But... If this mode makes it to the final product, I might implement a mid-game revival mechanic so that the remaining players will be forced to survive until their companions are revived." Crazy Hand said. "Anyway, I hope you'll make it to the boss of this little 'demo'. I've got a good surprise there."

"Oh? Then we got to see what it is!" Link said.

"Onwards to victory, my legionaries!" Richard boldly roared, as they proceeded into the next stage.

After ten or few stages, with the occasional mini-bosses...

The entire group popped out of their recent stage, which was set within the F-Zero circuit stage, as they continued on, where they reached a stage marker that was on a area that had Dracula's Castle from Castlevania, and the marker had a skull on it, indicating its boss-stage status.

"Well... Looks like we're in for a big battle." Richard said. "Check up, everyone. How are our stats?"

Everyone's stats showed, as Richard was a balanced mix between Attack and Special, while Siege went all in with mostly Attack and some defence. Kirito has a all-round balance between all of the stats, and Link had high Speed and Attack. All of them were Level 30, with varying progress on their experience bars, with Richard's and Siege's the ones that are nearly filled.

"Alrighty then, let's kick some vampire ass!" Richard cried, as they hopped into the stage.

When they entered the stage, they were forced to fight against a gauntlet of Castlevania generic enemy types, as well as several mini-bosses, all of which fell quickly, as they ascended the tower room-by-room, until they reached Dracula's throne room, where the royal vampire was sitting on the seat, with his wine-glass out.

"So... you are my challengers this time?" Dracula mused, before he then placed his wine glass on the arm-rest of his chair. "Well then, let's see if you have what it takes to defeat the progenitor of the Vlad bloodline!"

Dracula then teleported in front of the fighters.

"Bring it on!" Richard cried, as everyone immediately fought against Dracula.

As they dodged his barrage of fireballs, dark energy spheres, and fire pillars, they attacked Dracula from all directions, as their attacks seem to deal little damage with each strike, but with their combined assault, it seems to be chipping away at Dracula's endurance quickly.

"Woah! Missed me, Dracula!" Richard taunted, as he dodge-rolled past his bat stream. "What's the matter, getting tired?"

"Quite verily so..." Dracula chuckled. "Then how about... this!?"

Dracula then immediately transformed into his beast form, as a large gargoyle-like creature stood before them, and he roared at them.

"Well then, let us show you that we heroes are much MUCH more than a miserable pile of secrets!" Siege cried.

Before they could attack, Dracula was attacked from the back by a bottle of holy water, that erupted into blue flames on Dracula's back, causing him to cry in pain, as he tries to get it off, before a axe knocks him back.

From the other side of the throne room, through the hallways, Simon and Richter of the Belmont clan appear before them all, with their whips brandished for battle.

"Belmont!?" Kirito said. "From the Castlevania series?"

"Oh damn! Looks like Dracula's between a hard place between two of his nemeses, and us!" Richard joked. "Looks like he's cooked!"

"I do not know of your expression, young warrior." Simon answered back. "But we will assist you regardless."

"Glad to have your help, Belmonts!" Siege said. "Let's finish this!"

The six of them made short work of Dracula, as their separate attacks kept Dracula's split in a unproductive manner, as he was eventually defeated, screaming in agony, before disappearing in a conflagration of purple flames, as the bright sunlight shone through the throne windows.

"Ho! Now that's a boss-fight if I have seen one!" Richard remarked, wiping the sweat of his brow, before he then noticed Crazy Hand's cries of pain, as he looked up. "Huh?"

Crazy Hand was seen dragged by the thumb by Master Hand, who seems to be a lot better than he was said to be.

"Brother! Please let me go! I didn't mean to do all of this so badly-" Crazy Hand tried to plead to his brother.

"Crazy. I'm willing to forgive you for testing out your own game modes as well as the community-suggested ones..." Master Hand spoke in a calm tone, before it turned into a more heated one. "...But I will not tolerate you spoiling two new fighters, even if its private testing. And worst of all, you did this without consent! Do you know what could have happened, Crazy!? DO YOU!?"

"Alright! Alright!" Crazy Hand squealed. "I may have gotten a little over-excited, since the testing of the modes was successful for all of them, and I did this in my own excitement, but it isn't that bad right? I mean, you did have their trailer in your own computer, to be uploaded in a day or two, right? What's the harm doing a leak to our fighters? It's not like they'll blab to the community!"

"You have a point there... But still..." Master Hand responded back, before he then turned to the group. "Oh. Richard. Siege. Link. Kirito. I'm sorry that you had to be involved in Crazy's shenanigans. If you find it disturbing and a unhappy experience, I'll compensate you all with some free R&R luxuries."

"Nah, Master Hand." Siege said with a friendly smile. "It's cool. Crazy got some good ideas, and we were happy to test them out. So don't be too hard on him. He did ask us beforehand, and warned us of what he was going to do, so he can't be blamed for misinformation."

"I see. Then I'll let Crazy off this time." Master Hand said, before he then did a chin-gripping gesture, to represent his pondering. "Come to think of it... I do have something to test out myself. But I'll need just only Richard and Siege for this one. Kirito and Link, take a break. I'm sure you must have been fighting for a while. As for you two Belmonts, just stay here, I'll get back to you."

"We're fine for more, but still... If you say so." Link answered back.

"See ya, Siege and Richard." Kirito said. "I'll be sure to leave some space for you in our favourite diner."

Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a portal appeared before Richard and Siege. "Go on through whenever you're ready-" He was about to say, before both of them entered it the moment it was stable enough to pass through. "Hm. Still got lots of energy, huh."

* * *

 **Smash Announcer: THE REVENGE OF THE HAND!**

Richard and Siege found themselves on the Smash 4 version of the Final Destination, as they looked around.

"Well, I wonder what's in store for us. Give me a moment." Richard said, before he then punched Siege lightly, only for his attack to phase through. "Yep. Looks like whatever Master Hand has planned, we're together as a team."

"Fair enough, then who's our opponent?" Siege asked.

They then saw something descend on the battlefield, as it seemed to look like Master Hand, except his movement seemed to a little bit robotic and rigid, and his glove had a blue Smash symbol on top of it.

"So... Who's this? Another Hand from your family?" Siege asked Master Hand, who immediately came in.

"Not at all, Siege." Master Hand answered back. "How should I say this... This is sort of a controllable version of myself. So it's basically a playable clone of myself."

"Playable!?" Richard cried. "Then who's playing it right now!?"

"I'm sure that I should patch you through to the person playing it. You should know her, both of you." Master Hand chuckled, before he then activated a projector, that showed Heiwa sitting on a chair, holding a reasonably-sized controller.

"Hey, big brother! Hey, Siege nii-chan!" Heiwa spoke in a adorable tone. "Master Hand said that he'll give me something nice if I manage to beat you all with this! Sorry, but I won't go easy on you, so do your best!"

"Aw... Heiwa's really doing her best to try and impress everyone." Richard spoke in a humbled tone, before he turned to Siege. "Wouldn't want to disappoint her by holding back and making her feel like we're being easy on her? Besides, she's the Hand! A boss character! I'm sure with both of us experts, it's a fair match!"

"Count me in!" Siege cried. "Sorry, Heiwa, but we won't make it easy for you to win!"

Master Hand then cut the transmission, as he moved back to avoid being involved in the fight to come. "Before I go, warning beforehand, this Hand-copy has most of the movesets, including some new ones, so consider it a trial with my new move-set. And since she's controlling it, expect her to use those moves as if they were normal specials, so it'll be hard. Let the match begin!"

Master Hand then utilised a whistle to begin, as Richard and Siege immediately started their attack on the controlled Hand clone, as Richard was firing off arrows from afar, while Siege was using rapid strikes with his swords and fists to attack.

Heiwa, using the hand-clone, utilised a series of attacks that her two opponents had trouble dodging at times, from the finger-laser to the corkscrew drill, the hand slap to the finger-gun. However, to the surprise of Richard and Siege, she also made the hand swirl around twin golden rings, that flew back in a arc like boomerangs, as they were both hit by it in the initial presentation of it.

"Holy... Master Hand wasn't kidding about new attacks!" Richard replied. "Be careful, Siege, I think this Hand might really have some tricks up its sleeve."

"Like what-" Siege was about to say, before the Hand moved over to him, before snapping its fingers with a flash that stunned Siege for a while. "Guh!?"

Siege was then hit by a long slap by the Hand, as he was sent flying, but only far enough that his double-jump would suffice.

"Alright, I'm getting serious here." Siege huffed, as he winded up his arms. "Let's do this!"

They then continued to fight, as Richard and Siege were knocked off the stage multiple times, as each time, they were getting closer and closer to missing their recoveries, but the Hand that Heiwa was controlling was getting closer to defeat.

"Eat this!" Siege cried. "Aether!"

He then threw his Parallel Ragnell up, much like Ike, before he then brought it down on the Hand, which fell to the ground in defeat.

"Yes! We did it!" Siege cheered, as he high-fived Richard. "We really rock!"

"Of course we do, we're no noobs." Richard replied back. "Still, that did refresh the fear that a Hand controlled by a player is a force that is to be reckoned, right?"

"Hooo..." Siege shivered coldly, as he flinched at the statement. "Yeah, your sister must have been playing with Kaguya for quite a while... We almost lost that one, eh?"

"It's a habit. And about your latter question, that's why I stated that fact before." Richard shrugged. "Come on, Link and Kirito are waiting for us, aren't they? Would be rude to let them wait any longer."

"Yeah. Let's go." Siege said.

The two of them left the battlefield with a sukima to the place where they would meet with Kirito and Link, as they would spend their time there discussing their experiences with the new modes and their feelings about them.

* * *

A/N: So that's our chapter! Let us know what you think in the comments section! Siege out!


	5. Glitched Crossover Chaos Pt 4

A/N: Readers, welcome to the next installment of Glitched Crossover Chaos. For those who are new to this series of stories, go back to the first part and read all related chapters, to get a hang of what to expect.

Anyway, the title of this episode is 'Double-Reality Battlegrounds', based off SMG4's 'Mario Battle Royale'. Enjoy!

* * *

In a passenger plane...

Richard woke up to find himself in a small metallic room, which was completely empty, save for a large screen in front of him, with various buttons on the side, and curiously, a seat for him to sit on. There was only silence in the room, not even the wind could be heard. The room was illuminated quite well by a large bright ceiling light on top.

"Where the hell am I..." Richard spoke to himself, before he then looked around the room, before he then took a seat. "I remember my friends, I and several of the interested residents of Gensokyo being hooked up to some transfer device... And then, nothing until I woke up here..."

Suddenly the screen flickered on, as it showed a message in red letters, 'Starting preparations for pre-match communications...'.

Richard repeated the words in his mouth, trying to figure out the meaning behind them, before the message disappeared, before a large grid of 10 by 10 squares appeared in the screen. Soon, the slots were numbered from 1 to 100, from left to right, top to bottom, before one of the boxes lit green, the number '8'.

"This must be some sort of grid map to indicate where I might be..." Richard muttered under his breath. "What is all of this..."

Soon, connections appeared between the boxes, appearing in blue lines, as they appeared and disappeared quite quickly, before one of the communication lines appeared to link to the box that represented him, and a pop-up message appeared, 'Incoming communications request from Box 12', with the options to allow or deny communication.

Richard quickly pressed the communication button, before a live cam of one of the other rooms appeared, as it showed Gus inside.

"Gus!?" Richard cried, when he saw who was in the other room.

"Richard!?" Gus returned the cry with his own, before he then sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you're okay. I was really worried after I woke up about 10 minutes ago. The isolation really frightened me!"

"I know... The same goes for me." Richard answered back. "Did you manage to contact any others?"

"Well... I found a few that were supposed to be with Siege in his own reality." Gus replied. "They don't have a idea about all of this either. The better news is that I know that Marisa's in Box 6, and Reimu is in Box 1. You were the next one I wanted to check."

"I see. I haven't received any requests other than you, and I had no reason to communicate with anyone else." Richard replied back.

"Well, we should try to see how many we can communicate with before-" Gus was about to say, before the live cam footage was cut off, as a message in red appeared, 'Pre-match communications period is over. Now broadcasting introductions and rules.'

Soon footage of Yukari and Lady Arceus were seen, as they were standing behind a green-screen of a forest.

"Greetings everyone..." Yukari spoke with her fan over her mouth, before she then closed it, revealing her mischievous smile. "I take it that you've all made it across into your rooms safely?"

"We did promise that you would help us beta-test our first cross-reality VR." Lady Arceus said. "But I would like to say that I have added something else, considering I have been intrigued by certain... things."

"Before you ask, this was intended." Yukari said. "You know why I ask for 50 people exactly to help me do the 'testing'? Because we needed a round 100 for whatever fun thing we have concocted for all of you. It's nothing too dangerous, and I promise that you will all like it."

Soon, a hatch appeared from the ceiling, as it dispensed a standard parachute bag onto the ground, surprising Richard.

"And said thing? If the parachutes don't make it slightly more obvious for those who are familiar with what we have in mind..." Lady Arceus spoke, before she smiled. "We are going to do a battle royale, in order to commemorate the resounding success of our combined work to achieving this level of technology."

"Soon, you will be ported over the land of Erangel, the Russian land debuted in PUBG, the game that this battle royale will be based on." Yukari said. "There is also something in the bag that we have given you. Have a look at it, and put it on."

Richard immediately got off his seat, and shuffled around the storing compartments of the bag, pulling out a small military communications earpiece, complete with microphone and speaker, meshed together with a small scouter that was transparent and covered his right eye.

When the scouter booted itself up, it showed a health bar, consisting of 10 bar units, and a small thin yellow bar that is yet to be filled. It also contained a small minimap on the corner, and the ammo count of any applicable weapons, as well as a count of tactical items, like grenades and items.

"Woah..." Richard gaped. "So this is really like PUBG..."

"Anyway, to make things fair, we had your abilities, skills or anything that would make things unfair for all of you removed, so that you're all on equal footing." Lady Arceus said. "However, nothing else is changed, so the more experienced soldiers will still have their honed mind as their advantage. But to counter that, we have also imbued enough mental knowledge for military and gun use, to the level of a elite soldier."

"Now then, let's make a count of who our participants are, shall we?" Yukari smirked, before a list appeared, listing all participants in order of increasing box number.

Gensokyo Participants:

Row 1 (Box 1-10): Reimu, Sanae, Kaguya, Reisen, Youmu, Marisa, Sakuya, Richard, Momiji, Aya

Row 2 (Box 11-20): Hatate, Gus, Rumia, Cirno, Wriggle, Mystia, Chen, Lily White, Ran, Link

Row 3 (Box 21-30): Keine, Mokou, Eirin, Meiling, Komachi, Shizuha, Minoroko, Hina, Kanako, Suika

Row 4 (Box 31-40): Yuugi, Parsee, Yamane, Kisume, Satori, Koishi, Orin, Utsuho, Nazrin, Shou

Row 5 (Box 41-50): Nue, Seija, Murasa, Kogasa, Ichirin, Sumireko, Kokoro, Futo, Miko, Kagerou

Alliance Participants:

Row 6 (Box 51-60): Siege, Alison, Segek, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Sonic, Tails, Ryu, Ken

Row 7 (Box 61-70): Guile, Chun-Li, Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi, Raiden, Snake, Alex Mason, Woods, Hudson

Row 8 (Box 71-80): Reznov, David Mason, Harper, Menendez, Marcus, Anya, Jace, Dom, Clayton, Augustus

Row 9 (Box 81-90): Baird, Billy the Kid, Artoria, Mordred, Jeanne, Mata Hari, Edmond Dantes, Marie Antoinette, Siegfried, Jeanne Alter

Row 10 (Box 91-100): Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, Fjorm, Gunnthra, Veronica, Lucina, Ike, Marth, Lyn

"That's right, it's 50 and 50 from each universe!" Yukari exclaimed with a grin. "But don't get us wrong, this ain't 50 vs 50. Battle Royale means its a free for all. So you better keep an open eye for anyone who might shoot you in the back."

"Alliances are allowed here, but are not suggested as a good choice." Lady Arceus added. "Unless you're desperate on having a higher ranking than the others by teaming up with someone, then go for it, but remember, there are no teams, and you never know when you might get back-stabbed."

"May the best players win!" Yukari cried, as she immediately summoned up a air-horn, as she tooted it hard, indicating the start of the battle royale.

Soon, red alarm sirens appeared on the sides of the room, as Richard immediately slung his parachute bag on, as he tested if it was properly attached on him, before the ground gave way under him, causing him to free-fall towards the island.

As he looked around, he noticed that the more experienced soldiers were already diving down towards nearby landmarks, while others were either confused, or were terrified about free-falling.

Richard immediately looked around, as he found the island's school.

'That place seems like a good place to start...' Richard thought, as he shifted his weight to glide him towards the direction of the school.

As he passed by several contestants, he immediately mouthed 'May the best player win', causing several kinds of reactions from them, as Youmu and Sakuya nodded solemnly, as they drifted towards another area, while Artoria was completely confused.

As soon as he managed to reach the vicinity of the school, he immediately drop-dived until he reached optimal altitude to release his parachute, as he was jerked up by the white fabric, slowing down as he fell to the ground slowly, the parachute floating onto him. He immediately detached the parachute from himself, as he looked around for any nearby opponents.

"So far... Place is going fine for me..." Richard muttered to himself. "I better find myself some weapons, before someone realises I'm over here."

Suddenly, he heard gunshots, as he dashed into the lecture room, where he found some equipment, items, and even weapons. He immediately slung the moderately-sized Level 2 Backpack over his shoulders, before he immediately stocked himself up on Bandages, Painkillers and Energy Drinks, before taking the weak Level 1 Helmet for head protection. After he's collected all useful gear, he moved over to getting weapons, as he immediately equipped a S686 with a Bullet Loop Attachment, and a P18C with a Quick-Draw Mag, with enough ammo to reload several times for both weapons.

"Decent luck, decent luck..." Richard muttered to himself with a relieved sigh. "I have a pistol for mid-range, and a shotgun for close-combat. Everything else is fairly enough to face anyone on the battlefield, although it's not optimal... I wonder where the crate drops will be..."

The gunshots returned, as he immediately snapped to cover, sticking onto a wall, as he peered out of one of the windows, to get a clear view of who was approaching his area. He managed to see that Seija was trying to frantically run away from Harper, as she only had a pistol in her hands, while Harper already got a assault rifle loaded with a scope for better aiming. The amanojaku immediately slumped onto a tree, as she was already nearing defeat, with all the damage dealt to her.

"Fuck... How did you manage to find me?" Seija swore. "I didn't plan... to lose so early..."

"Sorry, but I've heard stories from Siege about your little tricks." Harper spoke in a harsh tone, as he raised his gun. "But this time... You aren't going to be getting any surprises when I eliminate you early."

Harper then immediately finished Seija off with a burst-shot to the head, which caused her to slump, as her still body faded into pixels. An announcement also appeared on Richard's scouter.

Harper headshotted Seija!

"Well, that's one down..." Richard said, as he immediately sprinted out of the lecture room, and through the rooms, taking what he could. "I better get my ass out before things get hot-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a flurry of kill announcements flashed through the scouter.

Billy the Kid killed Aya!

Billy the Kid killed Momiji! Double Kill!

Chen killed Anna!

Cirno killed Tails!

Reisen headshotted Kazuya!

Sakuya headshotted Jin!

Siege killed Komachi!

Siege killed Gus!

Ran killed Ike!

"...I rest my case." Richard clicked his tongue, as he immediately changed his course to leave the school, as he immediately rushed across the island, keeping an eye out for any enemies. When he noticed one coming his way, he immediately went prone, as he crawled towards the person, who was trying to loot off a fallen player's gear.

When Richard got close enough, he managed to see that it was Edmond Dantes raiding a fallen Sumireko's gear, as he was smiling, being clad in Level 2 body armour.

"Hmhm... This will be fairly suited for myself." Edmond chuckled evilly, as he took some ammo, as well as Bandages and a Medkit, before his mirth disappeared. "Tch. No helmet. This will be quite disappointing, if I cannot even protect myself."

Richard then slowly rose up from behind Edmond, as he readied his S686.

"Fact is, Edmond, you're already screwed." Richard muttered into his ear.

"What..!?" Edmond screamed, as he turned around, only to find himself point-blank to the shotgun muzzle. "How did you!?"

Richard immediately pulled the trigger, as Edmond's head disappeared in a haze of pixels, as his body fell backwards, fading into pixels as well.

Richard gibbed Edmond Dantes!

"Hoo, that's impressive. I never thought that it was overkill, and that it has a different kill message." Richard muttered, as he immediately reloaded his shotgun, with boosted times thanks to the bullet loops equipped to him. "Now then, what does he have?"

Richard immediately looted the military-grade Level 2 armour from Edmond Dantes, chuckling evilly to himself due to the fact that he's got some gear to protect himself with, and took some rifle ammo so that he can load a assault rifle with it when he's ready, although he refused to take Edmond's AKM.

He then immediately sprinted into a house, as he slowly swept around, making sure that there were no ambushes, and that there was anything worthwhile to loot. As he walked through the living room, he noticed that there was a M416 strewn on the ground, with a 6x Scope attachment nearby.

"Oh... yes..." Richard hissed to himself with a fist-pump, before he then slowly walked towards it, as he looked through the window.

Suddenly, he could hear faint breathing, although it seemed to be quite professionally hidden, at a volume that could be only barely heard by anyone with sharp senses.

'Someone's trying to ambush me, huh...?' Richard thought, as he brought out his S686 silently, as he made sure that the sights were ready. 'Well, I've got a surprise for anyone who tries...'

Richard then sprinted across, before he then turned around, and aimed his shotgun at his suspected target.

"HANDS IN THE AIR, OR I'LL GIB YOUR ASS LIKE I DID WITH RED-EYES-" Richard cried out in a threatening tone, before he then found that it was Siege aiming a M16A4 at him. "You!? Siege!?"

"Richard!?" Siege cried, as he was clad in Level 2 helmet and body armour, as he also had a Level 2 Backpack on his back. "Well... This is a unhappy coincidence... I thought that it would be late-game until I would find you."

"Tch. You really picked the wrong person to ambush Siege." Richard clicked his tongue, as he held his gun steady. "This gun would kill you, if not gib at point-blank range. By the time you injured me, I'd already fired the killing shot. So, Siege... As friends, I'll tell you this... Walk slowly out, and don't try anything funny. I have assorted consumables, so by the time the gunfire attracts anyone... I'll be mostly healed, plus some buffs. I want that rifle so that I can secure a steady lead compared to the others."

"So you want me to feed myself on some better gear and weapons, before you fight me?" Siege asked, not flinching slightly, his grip on the rifle still tight. "That's not like you, Richard... At least, you wouldn't be doing that in a actual game of this."

"I want to face you in the final confrontation, Siege. That is... if you survive until then. Same goes for me, but I'll be ready once I take this rifle. You tried to leave it as a trap, so that you can loot anyone who fell in your ambush, right?" Richard questioned Siege.

Siege nodded silently. "Yeah, that was the plan." Siege said. "So... I guess this backfired?"

"Damn right. Be a good sport and walk outside. If you're outside the house, you're out of my kill-zone." Richard told Siege. "You better not get yourself killed, you hear?"

Suddenly, the two of them heard the whistling of a sniper bullet coming their way, as Richard immediately slammed himself prone on the ground, while Siege rolled across the wall, out from the open window, as a large bullet-hole appeared very close to where Siege's head would have been.

"FUCK! What the hell? I almost got hit by that!" Richard cried. "Fuck it, I'm going for the rifle! If you're smart, you'd let me take the rifle!"

"Why the hell would I let you do that-!?" Siege cried, as he aimed his rifle at Richard, who snatched the rifle and the scope, before he slid the scope onto it, before aiming it through the window, as he tried to find his enemy. "...Ah."

Richard immediately pinpointed the one who was using the sniper to pick them off, Satori using a Kar98k to snipe them from the hill over, as she was on the ground, with her sniper rifle gleaming, revealing her location.

"BAD MOVE, SATORI!" Richard cried to his target, as he used the scope to aim for Satori, as she immediately got up to run out of Richard's sights. "YOU SHOULD HAVE HELD YOUR BREATH TO SHOOT!"

Richard then gunned down Satori with a few bursts, as the first few bullets managed to hit all over her body, incapacitating her, while the others finished her off on the ground.

Richard killed Satori!

Richard then switched his rifle back into his shotgun, as he looked at Siege. "Well... It seems that you would have been shot with me if you tried to keep on having your ambush. How that's for results, Siege?" He quipped.

"Shit... You're right on this one." Siege said. "Well... Since the sniper-fire might have attracted anyone within ear-shot... I don't think we're getting out alone."

"As much as I hate to admit it." Richard sighed. "We'll form a temporary alliance. It will last until we're sure that we're the last two players on this island. That's fair for you, Siege?'

"Well, it's better than sitting around and staring each other down at gun-point." Siege agreed with some reluctance in his voice. "And you had me there with the shot-gun... So, truce?"

Siege reached out a hand, as Richard shook it.

"Truce. They think that separate, we're threats to the winning position." Richard answered back. "Together? It's a guarantee that they will lose if they don't figure out what to do. Come on... Let's get out. And don't backstab me, because I'll know if you tried."

"Fair enough." Siege nodded. "I hope you'll abide the same rules."

They both immediately left through the house's back door, as they made their way towards the centre of the island, as they noticed some new kill messages on their scouters.

Menendez head-shotted Raiden!

Chen killed Rumia!

Cirno killed Chen!

Mystia killed Ran!

Reisen head-shotted Parsee!

Reisen head-shotted Yuugi! Double-Kill!

Jeanne Alter killed Guile!

"Well, the game's heating up now, eh?" Richard commented on the series of kills that were happening at the moment.

"Hm, yeah..." Siege answered back, as he inspected the Kar98k he stole from Satori's dropped backpack. "I'd estimate that there's only about less than half of the players left."

Richard takes a glance at the remaining player counter, which remained at '49'. "Quite right." Richard answered back. "We got a long way to go until our battle is over."

Siege then notices that there is a buggy lying around, as there was the tell-tale sign that its owner has been eliminated, from the loot crate of a player on the ground.

"Hey, Richard! We got some wheels!" Siege cried to his partner.

Richard turned around, as he saw the buggy and smirked. "Well, that's a surprise. What is its fuel at?" Richard asked.

Siege went into the driver seat of the buggy, as he ignited the engine, and checking the fuel gauge. "It's at almost full. Man, I pity the guy or gal who lost the ride." He replied back.

"Their loss, our gain." Richard said, as he hopped into the back passenger seat, as he loaded his M416. "You drive, I'll shoot. Make sure that no-one gets a bead on us. I'm vulnerable on the exterior of the buggy, so if I die, it counts as losing your only means of offensive retaliation against enemy vehicles. Got that?"

"Crystal." Siege said, as he revved the buggy up, as they travelled further into the island. Richard kept watch for any enemies, as he aimed down the scope for clearer view of faraway targets.

"Not here... Not there..." Richard muttered under his breath, as he swept his view slowly around, looking for targets, before he then saw something distant when they were on top of a hill. "Aha! Siege, 2'o'clock, we have a loot crate, and some juicy little targets."

Siege looked Richard's way, as he saw the faint outline of the loot crate, as well as the undetailed shape of other combatants.

"Well, let's hope that this buggy will hold, eh?" Siege said. "I hope to achieve at least one roadkill with this."

"Better pick your targets, because I'm going to be taking out the rest." Richard responded back.

They made their way down the hill, towards the loot crate.

At the loot crate, Nazrin were taking cover behind the crate, as they were being attacked by the Gears of War crew of Marcus, Dom, Jace and Anya.

"Tch...!" Nazrin cursed, as she fired off her Groza at the incoming attackers, snapping in and out of cover to avoid being hit. "How much does it takes to bring you bastards down!?"

"Just give it up, Nazrin." Anya advised the mouse-girl. "If you surrender now, we'll make sure that you will be taken care of for the rest of the round."

"Never! I rather go down fighting than be watched like a trapped bird in a cage!" Nazrin's outraged cry was the response to Anya's offer.

"Don't bother. She's got some spirit in her, and she did want to fight to the end." Marcus said. "Somehow, I gotta respect that."

Suddenly, they heard the revving on engines behind them. "What the...?" Dom said, as he turned around, before he then choked in surprise at what he saw, as the rest of the team turned around as well.

They saw that Siege was gunning down towards them, as Richard was using the top of the buggy as a flat surface to rest his elbows and arms on, as a stabling ground to shoot from.

"What's up, fuckers!?" Richard spoke with a crazy grin on his face.

"Aw... crap." Jace said, before Richard started to open fire on them, as the team immediately rolled out of the buggy's way.

Richard then swivelled himself around, as he fired at Anya, hitting her a few times on the torso, as she is quickly incapacitated. Marcus and Jace tried to open fire on the buggy and Richard. Siege, in response, swung around in a circle, causing all of the bullets to hit the armoured side of the buggy, as some of them did hit Richard, although he kept firing at them.

Nazrin took this opportunity to focus her fire on Jace, who was distracted, as a few shots to the head brought the dark-skinned soldier down.

"Jace!" Marcus cried, as he growled, firing at Nazrin, who immediately snapped back into cover.

Richard immediately fired at Dom, as Dom immediately fell prone to the ground, to try and avoid the attack, although Richard easily told where Dom was, as he eliminated Dom with a few shots to his entire body.

Marcus looked around, as he was trying to find out what had happened to his teammates, as he couldn't see Dom anywhere. However, when he focused his attention back in front of him, he found that Siege's buggy was coming right for him, and he didn't even have time to dodge.

"Ah fuck-" Marcus tried to say, before the buggy slammed into him, instantly finishing him off.

Richard killed Anya!

Nazrin killed Jace!

Richard killed Dom!

Siege roadkilled Marcus!

Richard then lowered his head to speak with Siege. "I think that's enough! We need to get to the centre right now." Richard told his temporary ally.

"What? But what about that sneaky Nazrin?" Siege asked back.

"Don't worry about her, she can't possibly be able to kill us now." Richard assured Siege. "Let's split."

Siege complied, as he immediately drove away from the loot crate, as Nazrin moved out to aim at them.

"Ha! Big mistake-" Nazrin was about to say, before she then noticed that the clip of the gun was empty after shooting Jace all over with it. "Oh, COME ON!"

Siege suddenly did a U-turn, as he barrelled towards the reloading Nazrin, who just managed to slap the new clip back in, as she rose her head and saw the buggy, with a expression akin to a deer in front of a car.

"...eep." Nazrin squeaked with fear, before she was slammed over the buggy.

Siege roadkilled Nazrin!

"Well, that's two for two." Siege chuckled to himself, as he hopped out of the buggy, as Richard did too.

"You know that you didn't have to do that. Nazrin would get herself killed using that gun, thanks to the time it would take to reload it." Richard told Siege.

"Exactly, which is why I turned when I noticed she was reloading her weapon." Siege answered back.

"...You got sharp eyes, you know that, Siege?" Richard said.

"I'm a soldier, Richard. It's what I do." Siege shrugged.

They then took what they needed from the loot crate, while Siege took Nazrin's Groza.

"This looks like it'll be handy in a firefight. Especially the one at the end." Siege remarked, as he inspected the gun all over.

"Don't get cocky, Siege." Richard answered back, as he took the driver seat of the buggy this time. "I'll drive this time. Get some use for that Groza of yours."

"Nah, I'd rather drive. I can probably get in a couple of more roadkills if needed." Siege said. "You're a fine shooter back there anyways." Siege said, as he got into the driver's seat once more and sped away.

"Well, the grounds are getting smaller." Richard said, as he watched as the safe area of the battleground became smaller and smaller, as the bombardments were getting closer and closer to the centre of the island.

Siege wasn't listening, as he kept his attention to the road, before he got some notices about some new kill messages.

Shizuha was eliminated by bombardment

Minoroko was eliminated by bombardment

Hina was eliminated by bombardment

Lyn was eliminated by bombardment

Peach was eliminated by bombardment

"Crap... And the numbers are already dwindling." Siege cursed to himself, inaudible to Richard.

Jeanne and Jeanne Alter were trying to smash each other in with pans, as they clashed with them like they were swords.

"Give it up, Jeanne. You are no match for the fury that I encompass!" Jeanne Alter threatened her counterpart.

"Never! For the sake of victory, I will fight until my last breath, for my kingdom!" Jeanne cried back.

They continued to block and parry each other's attack, as they were so concentrated on their battle, that they didn't notice Siege's buggy coming for them, until they stopped too late.

"Ah... Merde-" Jeanne Alter swore, before she and Jeanne were smashed over the car, as Richard shot the flying bodies a little to ensure that they will be certainly eliminated.

Siege roadkilled Jeanne

Siege roadkilled Jeanne Alter

"Well, it's not like that I was being underhanded there, right?" Siege asked Richard, before he then sighed. "Still... I feel bad screwing their fight up."

"Chin up, Siege. It's two free kills in your name. Best if it's your gain, than suicide by bombardment."

Suddenly, they were being attacked from the side, as Siege immediately swerved out of the line of fire, as Richard faced the source of the gun-fire, as they saw it was Alex Mason, Hudson, Woods and Reznov driving a closed-top UAZ, as Hudson was on the wheels, as the others were firing with various assault rifle types.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Richard swore loudly. "Of all the times to come face-to-face with the best of soldiers here!"

"Ah, it's comrades Richard and Siege!" Reznov greeted them without any hostility in his voice. "I see that you have been fighting well, da?"

"Reznov... It's good to see you here." Siege said with a solemn tone. "Shame that it had to be as enemies. I'm impressed that you four managed to find each other and stick together, not to mention securing a vehicle for yourselves."

"Well, you aren't too shabby yourselves." Woods smirked. "Now show me what you got, you young bastards."

"We won't go down easily!" Richard shouted back, as he loaded his M416. "Siege, evasive manoeuvres! I'll try to hit the passengers as best as I can! Our handling is superior to their UAV, so drift that fucking buggy like its the 90s!"

"You got it, partner!" Siege cried, as he immediately accelerated the buggy near its maximum speed.

The two vehicles traded fire with each other, as both sides had to multi-task between their main task, and bandaging themselves from their wounds in hasty first-aid. Even outnumbered three guns to one, Siege's high handling managed to allow both he and Richard to dodge the fire from the soldiers, as Richard made sure his bursts hit true on them, although he was running low on ammunition for the M416.

"Crap, this is getting nowhere!" Richard cursed. "We aren't going to make it at this rate! Siege, let's retreat into the centre!"

"Easy for you to say! If we turn our backs on them, we'll be immediately gunned down in a straight line-" Siege was about to say, before a sniper bullet pierced right through the UAV's front window, blowing Hudson's brains out in the centre of his forehead.

Reisen headshotted Hudson

Without its driver, the UAV halted, as Reznov, Alex Mason and Woods immediately rolled out the UAV, as they laid down on the grounds.

"What the!? Where did the sniper-fire come from!?" Alex Mason exclaimed in surprise.

"Now's our chance, gun it NOW!" Richard screamed at Siege.

Siege immediately complied, as they made their way to the centre of the island, as Reisen's and the soldiers' fate were made clear by kill messages.

Reisen killed Reznov

Reisen killed Woods

Mason killed Reisen

Reisen haunted Mason (Grenade)

"Shit... Well, that's at least several notable threats down, Siege." Richard sighed. "There goes Reisen, and there goes the others."

Siege was silent, before they managed to reach their destination, as they hopped out of the buggy, as they swept the open plains for enemies.

"You know, Siege... It's quiet... Awfully quiet." Richard said, as he seemed to be suspicious by the fact that there was no-one in his view, after the safety zone circle has been continuing to diminish, as more and more of the island fell to the bombardment from above, more and more people were dying because they couldn't escape, or they were gunned down by the other escapees.

"Yeah..." Siege muttered, before he then noticed something.

Alison was eliminated by bombardment

Reimu was eliminated by bombardment

2 players remain...

As soon as he got the message that Richard and he were the only survivors of the game, he immediately flipped around, his gun at the ready, only to find that Richard already had his S686 in his hands.

"You saw that announcement, didn't you, Siege?" Richard asked his former ally.

"Well, it's been fun working with you." Siege sighed. "But there can only be one winner."

"Verily. May the best soldier win." Richard smirked darkly back.

They soon backed away, as Richard fired his S686 at Siege's upper body, as Siege immediately reacted by bending backwards Matrix-style to let the spray of pellets pass by him mostly harmlessly, as some of them grazed his body and one even hit skin.

"My turn, Richard." Siege said, as he immediately rose his M16A4, as he fired the weapon off at full-auto. In response, Richard immediately sprinted around, as he tried to ensure that Siege wouldn't be able to land an hit on him, although some did even at his attempt to evade, as he slowed down slightly from the pain, although he rushed close to Siege for a killing blow.

They both rose their guns at each other, as they fired off the same time, as both of their attacks landed on each other at the same time, as they were knocked back onto the ground, as their bodies were torn from the bullet wounds from the exchange. Even weakened, they rose themselves back up, as they pulled out their respective pistols, Richard's P18C and Siege's P1911.

They looked at each other, as if they were daring the other to try and fire before them, before they both seemingly fired at the same time, before one of them fell, no longer able to get up.

Siege killed Richard

Siege got up onto his feet, as he hissed in pain, while he moved over to Richard.

"Good game." Siege said, before he then paled when he saw what was in Richard's hidden hand.

It was a grenade that had just had its pin pulled out, meaning that Siege was split-seconds away from being blown to bits.

"FUCK-" Siege was about to say, before the grenade exploded.

Richard haunted Siege (Grenade)

Game end! Siege is the victor!

In the lobby...

"Well... that was an unexpected end." Yukari said with a genuinely astonished expression. "I was expecting a draw of some kind since they would kill each other simultaneously in the exchange."

"But still... Siege won, but he still got killed by Richard. It's a draw in the metaphorical sense, since Siege would be dead with him if this was real." Lady Arceus reasoned. "I'm actually not surprised to find Richard and Siege as the final contenders for the victory. They know their way around the game. And their partnership was solid. Wonder why Reisen went for Hudson and his team, not them."

"Perhaps because she might be indirectly helping Richard. But she got hers in the end." Yukari answered back. "Ah well, it was a fun game while it lasted. What do you think, Lady Arceus?"

"I agree with you, Yukari. It has been interesting to say the least." Lady Arceus smiled.

Richard and Siege were sitting beside each other, as the other contenders talked or complained about the match that just happened.

"Hey, Siege..." Richard asked. "No hard feelings, right? You still won, you know?"

"Yeah... But I feel like a idiot for not realising you were going to take me with you." Siege said. "Still, it was clever, if risky."

"Yeah. But I'd at least be able to react since I know the grenade is in my hand. But I wouldn't be able to chuck it far enough to be safe. So yeah... suicide or take-you-down-with-me. Either choice wouldn't matter either way."

"Well, I'd say that was quite fun. Wanna try this again sometime with some better people?" Siege asked.

"Deal." Richard said. "And no alliance this time. We'll see if we'll last to be the last 2 if we're alone."

Siege smiled, as he seemed to be happy to spend time with his closest companion in a interesting event like this.


End file.
